With You
by xxCrazyNightFeverxx
Summary: On the land of Fae lived a Prince named Arthur who doesn't like to get married to a Princess whom he never met. On the other hand Antionio is the worlds most wanted pirate who loves to travel to diff. places. what will happened if their worlds suddenly collide? (PirateSpainxEngland) Yaoi (BoyxBoy) Disclaimer: i do not own hetalia
1. Chapter 1

With You

Arthur is the Prince in the Kingdom of Fae and is destined to marry a princess form a nearby Kingdom, however Arthur doesn't like this idea instead he wants to go outside of the palace walls and be free from any responsibilities. On the other hand Antonio is the most wanted pirate on the seven seas who loves to travel to different places. What happens if their worlds suddenly collide?

A/N: well here's another story of SpUk (PirateSpainxEngland) well they are my favorite pairing. You guys already know this but .. this story contains YAOI (BoyxBoy), don't like it don't read it. Ok so on to the story. Hope you enjoy

CHAPTER I

_Fae _is a prosperous Kingdom ruled by a wise and powerful king namely King Patrick Kirkland, unlike other kings, King Patrick doesn't have a wife and since he doesn't have a wife he also doesn't have a child to be his heir so in conclusion he decided that one of his brothers should be the next heir to the throne.

" Like what I said I'm not going to marry a Princess whom I've never met " Arthur shouted from the opposite side of the door.

" Why must you be so stubborn about this, I already told you this didn't I? you have to marry a Princess for your sake as well as our kingdom" King Patrick explained trying to convince the said blond

" No! and you can't make me " the other answered

" Arthur! for the love of …. Get out of that room right now "

" I said I won't, not until you cancel that engagement! " Arthur replied

" Arthur! Fine then stay at that room and starve to death like I care, but you will marry a Princess and my decisions final " The King said without hesitation and walked away from Arthur's room.

Arthur laid on his bed and buried his face on his pillows trying his best to stop himself from crying. _" why can't he understand? I don't want any of this I never did " _he thought to himself.

** Meanwhile **

Patrick can't seem stop from walking back and forth inside his study room. Thinking about the matter at hand he can't seem to get it as to why Arthur won't accept the marriage.

" I don't get it, why would he refuse something so important doesn't he realize that I'm doing this for his own sake? " he stopped walking and faced a man with an auburn hair sitting at the sofa across him while blowing smoke in to the air.

" Did you ever asked him if he want to get married to a princess whom he never met? " the auburn haired asked

" No, obviously his answer would be a no so I didn't bother " the king replied

" and here you are wondering why Arthur would refuse such offer when you yourself already know what will be the outcome " the other replied

" oh so you're telling me this is all my fault? " the king asked with a frown in his face

" don't give me that look I'm not saying it's your fault I won't blame ye of course, you're the King it's your job and responsibility to look after your Kingdom but as a brother it's also your duty to look after your family and thinking about Arthur's sake is one of them however that doesn't give you any right to make a decision for him, Pat for once have you ever asked Arthur what he wants? " Allistor asked

Patrick didn't answer it's true he never did asked Arthur on what he wants he was busy maintaining the kingdom in order that he forgot to notice what his brother really feels.

" hey, lighten up Pat you can just go and talk to him I know things will work our somehow "

" easy for you to say, you gave up your position as a Prince and decided to be a soldier instead the same goes for Dylan he left the palace 2 years after you left and pursued his goal in becoming an archeologist it's as if you two are running away from these obligations "

" aye, I did gave up my position as prince but I'm not running away from my obligations I'm still going to protect this kingdom but I'm not gonna sit on a throne and order some people around it's not my style " the auburn haired replied

" so you prefer battling outside the palace walls instead? "

" aye, got that right lad "

" fine have it your way, it's not like I can do anything about it "

" so what are you planning to do about the issue on Artie? "

" I don't know maybe I'll go talk to him later "

" aye, that's a good idea lad at least hear him out "

" mhm.. I may have been too hard on him I guess it won't hurt if I listen to him right? " with that question Allistor blew smoke into the air and nodded.

" why don't you go and talk to him now? " Allistor asked

Patrick stared at his brother for a few minutes before finally heading out of the study room.

" Talk to him .. right all I need to do is hear him out " he said to himself " what if I cancel the marriage? I mean Al is right I don't have the right to make a decision for him after all .. I think it would be best, what could go wrong in canceling a marriage right? "

Patrick let out a deep sigh after all it isn't easy to balance family affairs from political affairs and choosing between them both is really a hard decision to make but then again he thought to himself that family always comes first so with this in mind he took a deep breath and started to walk going to Arthurs room.

** Time Skip **

Arthur was at the balcony watching the setting sun; he was looking at the birds that are soaring high in the sky.

" must be nice to be a bird, you can do whatever you want and go wherever you want, how I wish I could do that "

Arthur was lost in thought, he was busy thinking of what would it be like to roam on the streets, to swim at the sea and walk outside at night and not worrying about what might happened he was too busy thinking about these things that he didn't notice his brother entered his room.

" I wonder why the doors aren't lock? " Patrick spoke causing Arthur to flinched in surprise

" Pat? You scared me "

" did i? sorry about that "

" it's ok, I opened them a while ago I was thinking I could go down but instead I ended up here "

" I see … it's a beautiful sunset "

" yeah it It is .. so what brings you here? Are we going to discuss about the marriage again?"

Patrick went silent before he could answer.

" there's nothing to discuss I'm planning to cancel the marriage "

Arthur shifted his gaze from the sunset to his brother with wide eyes shock from what his brother said.

" what did you say? " the blond asked

" I'm planning to cancel the marriage or do you prefer to push it through? " Patrci asked with a grin on his face

Arthurs face lighten up and a huge smile appeared on his face.

" are you serious? "

" do I look like I'm joking? "

Arthur hugged his brother without hesitation upon receiving this good news.

" thank you Pat, thank you so much "

Patrick patted the head of his brother feeling relief and at the same time contented. It doesn't matter if Arthur won't be married to a princess he can still be the king even without a wife things will carry on as they were before … or so he thought.

Aftre talking to Arthur Patrick went back to his study room after all he still need to inform the Prime Minister of their neighboring kingdom about the cancelation of marriage until he was stopped by someone..

" my .. my .. good evening your majesty " a voice from behind spoke

Patrick turns his head to see who it was that greeted him and to his surprise it was none other than the Prime minister of their neighboring Kingdom, Prime Minister Luciano Vargas.

" Prime Minister Luciano, I didn't notice that you were there "

" indeed you didn't you were deep in thought I suppose "

" I am .. it's about the marriage "

" what about it? " the Prime Minister answered "Your majesty you're not thinking of cancelling the marriage are you? "

Patrick went silent for a moment before finally speaking.

" I was, I have to protect the kingdom but at the same time I ha- "

" Stop .. " Luciano suddenly spoke cutting off the King

" excuse me?" Patrick spoke

" may I remind his majesty that we've already agreed on this and breaking an agreement between two kingdoms can cause a war now we don't want that to happened? Do we? "

" no, but .. "

" then it's settled the marriage will push through and there's nothing that can change my decision "

" that's why Prime minister, I'd like to make another agreement "

" no, my answer is no "

" there has to be another way? " Patrick asked to Luciano who was staring at him with a frown on his face which was later replaced by a malicious smile.

" very well your majesty how about you choose between the two: one we cancel the marriage so you can make your family happy and bla .. bla.. however you will name Fae under the rule of our Kingdom Anteros you have to follow everything we say and of course since you'll be under us your right as a king will be taken away from you .."

" what! I can't do that " Patrick immediately answered

" or we push through the marriage and maintain peace between our Kingdoms, well what will it be your majesty? "

" you … I never knew you were this type of person "

" so what will be your decision your majesty? Will it be the marriage or the other way around? " Luciano asked with the same smile plastered on his face.

Patrick clenched his fist and gritted his teeth having those options what else can he do " do I even have a choice? "

" and that's why they call you a wise king, thank you very much your majesty for your cooperation and just to make sure that the marriage will go on let's move it three days from now, shall we? But that doesn't give us much time .. I know I'll tell the guards right away to disseminate this announcement so that the whole kingdom will immediately know well then I better get going " and with that Luciano left the king in the middle of the hallway blaming himself from his careless decisions.

" I'm sorry Arthur "

A/N

First of all I'd like to say sorry to those Luciano fans out there I made him the bad guy here, I'm really sorry he's the only one that fits the image I'm terribly sorry for that buy I promise next time I'll make a story where he'll be the protagonist.

Second what do you guys think? Is it ok to continue this? Either way thank you for reading this. And hoped you all enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER II

" _I'm sorry Arthur "_

…..

The door of the study room swung open revealing an auburn haired man with a smoke on his mouth standing in the door way.

" Hey! Pat! Why the hell are the guards roaming around the kingdom posting some stupid news about Arties marriage? " Allistor yelled as soon as he set foot on the room however he didn't receive any immediate reply instead he was welcomed with a half angry and half worried king staring blankly on his desk.

" Pat? "

The king looked up to his brother " Al " he said

" what's with that look? How was your talk with Arthur I thought you were going to cancel the marriage? Was I wrong? " the auburn haired asked

" no you're not, I told him that I'll cancel the marriage "

" then why is there a fucking news that there will be a marriage three days from now? "

" it wasn't me … " Patrick answered hesitantly " it was Prime Minister Luciano, he moved the marriage "

" what? He can't do that .. why in hell did you let him? " Allistor yelled at his brother

" I had no choice " the other answered " I was going to tell him to cancel the marriage but he immediately declined I asked for another agreement but he was asking for Fae to be under Anteros and I had to give up my position there's no way I'll do that "

" WHAT! Why the hell didn't you tell me about this? " Allistor replied angrily

" and if I did what will you do? " the other asked

" what else I'll beat up that bloody git pulverize him if i had to "

" and that's exactly the reason why I didn't tell you "

" what the hell does that suppose to mean? Don't tell me you'll let that bloody bastard of a Prime Minister do whatever he wants? "

" of course not "

" then what are you planning to do? "

Patrick went silent to Allistor's question "we'll push through with the marriage " he finally answered

" you're kidding right? Hello your majesty that person just threatened you and you'll still agree with a union between two kingdoms where in that bastard is the Prime Minister of that kingdom? Did you hit your head or something? Pat he wants your throne and he wants Fae don't tell me that you're going to play right in his palms "

" No! Then tell me would you rather see a war between our kingdom and theirs just for the sake of cancelling a stupid marriage? "

Allistor rushed to Patrick and in one moment he was clenching the collar of his brother's long sleeved shirt pinning the ginger haired on the wall " that stupid marriage you're talking about concerns our little brother and Yes! They threatened us! Isn't that enough reason? I'd rather fight thousands of armies than to see that fucking bastard take our home away from us I'm not a coward like you "

" Coward huh? I always try my best to avoid fights and find another way to maintain peace but that doesn't make me a coward … " Patrick stopped and held on to Allistor's arms before continuing "I try my best to avoid it because I don't want to see any of you risking your life for some stupid and senseless wars, I know we have and army and we could win the battles but what's the use of winning when our people will be the one to suffer the same goes for us do you think that if we start a war now our kingdom will be the same? I can't let that happened I don't want Fae to suffer and I won't lose her either she's our home right? "

Allistor let go of Patrick and stepped away from him, facing the opposite direction from his brother. " you better know what you're doing because if not I swear I'll kick your ass " the other replied

" I know that's why I can't mess up right? "

*** meanwhile ***

A certain blond was happily walking down the stairs _" finally the marriage has been cancelled I can finally do whatever I want "_ he thought to himself until someone caught his attention, at the end of the stair case was a man with dark brown hair and with two magenta eyes staring at him with a smile on his face.

" good evening your majesty " the man greeted when Arthur was finally down the staircase.

" good evening " he replied " do I know you ? "

" my greatest apology your majesty for not introducing myself, my names is Luciano Vargas and I am the Prime Minister of Anteros "

" Anteros? You're not from here? What are you doing here inside the palace? "

" your majesty I have been staying here for a few days because of the marriage and the union of our two kingdoms " he answered

" marriage? Oh! That's right I guess Pat didn't tell you yet but he cancelled the marriage so I think there's no need for you to worry about such things " Arthur said with a smile on his face

" cancelled? Why your majesty I'm afraid that you're the one who's not informed about the situation "the other replied

" not informed what do you mean ? " Arthur asked confused as to what this man in front of him just said

" Arthur! " a voice from behind called gaining Arthur's attention

" Pat? " the blond said looking at his brother " Al! " he exclaimed when he saw Allistor walking with him.

" Prime Minister Luciano what are you doing here? " Patrick asked

" good evening again your highness, please there's no need to be tense I was only trying to talk to the prince about the marriage but it seems he was not informed yet " the other replied with a smirk on his face

" that is none of your concern " Patrick replied

" informed of what? What is he talking about Pat? Please tell me " Arthur asked anxiously

Patrick looked at Luciano first who was smirking before finally turning towards his brother" Arthur, I'm sorry "

" Sorry? Why are you sorry what's going on? "

Patrick clenched his fists not willing to answer the question he knew how much this news would hurt his brother but even so he must be the one to tell him.

" it's about the marriage " he finally spoke " I didn't cancel it, I couldn't "

" what?! But you promised, you said you'd cancel it right? It was just an hour earlier at the balcony when you to- "

" Arthur! Listen to me " Patrick exclaimed " the marriage will continue it will be held three days from now and nothing's going to stop it "

Arthur's eyes widen did he hear it right? Did his brother actually say three days from now? He stared at the floor questions was running on his mind and only one thing is clear to him his brother lied to him " why .. " Arthur spoke " WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME? " he shouted to Patrick, however he never got a reply.

He ran back up to the stairs heading towards his room shutting them out completely.

" Happy? " Patrick asked glaring to Luciano

" Very much " the other replied with his usual smile.

…..

\- TIME SKIP -

It was midnight and everyone in the palace was sleeping except for Arthur he was busy packing some of his clothes to a small bag preparing to run away from the palace.

" that should do it " he said before putting on a black hooded coat. He starred at his room for a few minutes before picking up his bag and headed to the door. He opened the door carefully so that it wouldn't make any kind of sound being successful in doing so he walked through the hallway and finally down the stairs still careful not to make any sounds the last thing he wants is to wake everyone up while he was running away. Finally Arthur reached the front door and to his surprise there were no guards. It's as if someone was expecting him to run away. At first Arthur hesitated to go but then again he doesn't want to get married either so he made a final decision to take a step and get out of the palace no matter what happens.

He pulled the handle of the door and took a peak outside the first thing he saw was the gates which made Arthur even more determined to get out then he looked at his surroundings making sure that no one will see him finally when he thought it was safe to go he opened the door wider so that his whole body would fit. Getting out of the front he made sure to close it again so that no one would notice that he was gone after doing so he started walking again this time heading towards the gates.

" and where do you think you're going? " a deep voice reverberated in Arthur's ears he turn his head to see who it was that had caught him and to his surprise it was none other than his brother Allistor

" Al, what are you doing here? "

"shouldn't I be asking you that? " the other replied

" I … I .. I was .. " Arthur hesitated to say it at first but eventually he found the courage to say it " I'm running away and you can't stop me " he said with serious eyes staring to his brother

Allistor on the other hand just blew smoke on the air. Arthur turned his heel facing towards the gates starting to walk again.

" Arthur " his brother called again. Before Arthur could fully turn his whole body a long black leather jacket flew in front of his face.

" what the- "

" it's getting cold you'll need that " Allistor said. Arthur's eyes widen at his brother surprised that he of all people allowed him to run away.

" Al I- "

" save it! " his brother replied " don't thank me if things didn't go like this I won't let you go out so I suggest you leave before I change my mind "

" you're not going to stop me? " the blond asked

" i want to but you won't let me right? "

Arthur smiled and nodded in response to what his brother had just said.

" oh! I almost forgot to give you this " the auburn haired said while throwing a small pocket size sack to his younger brother " you'll need that to survive " he added

Arthur opened the sack and saw pieces of gold inside it he then closed it and placed it inside his bag " Al " he called his brother who was heading towards the front door " thank you " he said with a faint smile on his lips then took off.

" idiot .. don't go crying before leaving the palace grounds it makes me worry " he whispered to himself blowing another smoke into the air " take care Artie see you soon "

*** Time Skip ***

It was a another beautiful morning on Fae and a certain small boat landed on Amber port Fae's capital city and that being said three men started to get out of the boat one by one.

" so this is Fae .. hmm .. it's as the rumor say it's a very prosperous kingdom " a man with a pair of green eyes and a long curly brown hair tied at the back said. " Francis, Gilbert hurry up Lovino and Tim should be done by now "

" aye, I hope they got it " the man with white hair and red eyes said

" oh! Come on _mon ami_ don't you have any faith in them? " a man with french accent said

" I never said I didn't have any faith in them, listen more carefully will ya " the other replied

" oi! You two, will you stop that we don't want to attract any attention from anyone here "

" it's not my fault it's this frogs fault " the albino answered

" it doesn't matter now listen I need to buy some guns and you two can go roam around the kingdom but remember to buy some food and the things needed on the ship and please, please try not to attract any attention from any one the last thing we want is the palace guards chasing us "

" we got it don't worry Tonio we'll behave " Gilbert replied with a smirk

" I wish that was true " Tonio mumbled to himself before finally walking away leaving the two who was starting another argument.

After hours of looking for a gun Tonio entered a pub and ordered a drink. While drinking the rum a blond who entered the said pub caught his attention. He watched the blond as he went to the counter and ordered something to eat. _" clearly this guy had never been to a pub before, who on earth would order a juice on a pub? " _he said to himself turning his attention away from the blond. It wasn't long until he heard a loud crash and the first that came to his mind was the blond earlier so he diverted his attention back to the blond who was apologizing to a stranger for breaking his glass full of rum.

" I'm sorry … I didn't mean to .. " the blond said

" you little prick you best be paying for that because if you don't I'll beat you up to little pulp "

" yes of course .. I'm really sorry " Arthur replied handing out some money to the said stranger. Thinking that everything was fine now Arthur started walking towards the exit but before he could reach the door he was pulled backwards by the same man earlier. Holding his chin tightly and twisting his left arm on his back Arthur couldn't escape.

" let me go, I paid for drink already now let me go! " he shouted

" I'd like to but somehow seeing your pretty face changed my mind and paying for my rum earlier wasn't enough I want something else " the man whispered the last words to Arthur's ear making the blond shiver in fear.

" I said let me go! " Arthur shouted then with all his force he bit the man's hand that was holding his chin. The stranger immediately released Arthur groaning from the pain that he just received. Turning his head the man looked at Arthur with full rage on his face. Arthur was startled and tried to run away but the man grabbed his wrist and didn't let go of him.

" let me go! " Arthur shouted again, this time the man pulled a knife from his back.

" you dare to bit my hand as a price I'll take yours "

The man was about to thrust the knife when a loud gun shut reverberated on the pub. The man that was holding Arthur's wrist was now on the floor crying and groaning with pain from his blooded hands.

" he already asked you to let him go, didn't he? don't make him repeat it again "

A/N: the end of the second chapter ... thank you again for reading hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER III

A/N: ok so before anything I'll just clarify one thing in case of some confusions I've change the country of origin for some of the characters but I'm not going to change Antonio's he's still from Spain (he is Spain) in this story since I find it mythical … for me that is (not a very valid reason and a childish one too) can't help it .. (crazy laugh) .. sorry about that so on to the story 3

" _he already asked you to let him go, didn't he? "_the man with a gun said

Seated at the floor Arthur's eyes widen from the sudden happening he still wasn't able to cope up as to what had happened and who this man is standing in front f him. He was tall and built with a light tanned skin with a curly long hair and a pair of shinning green eyes wearing a loose shirt which shows a small part of his broad chest and a brown vest with a set of knives layered on them and two pistols hanging on each side of his brown pants with black leather boots. Arthur stayed seated speechless from the view of the man that stood in front of him that is until the man offered a hand to Arthur that made him come into his senses. He accepted the hand that pulled him back on his feet and helped him regain his composure.

" Thank you for helping me " said Arthur

" Don't thank me I wasn't planning to help you "

Arthur raised an eyebrow " then why did you shoot that man? "

" he was too noisy " the other answered

" yeah, right " Arthur mumbled turning away from the man who just saved him when all of a sudden

" YOU! " the man from earlier shouted standing up from the ground with blood oozing from his other hand " you think I'll let you go after what you did to me? " he shouted again " you think you can just waltz in here and shoot me with that fucking gun "

" B-Boss that's enough " the other tried to stop him

" silence I didn't ask for your opinion "

" but boss that man is a pirate" The word pirate seemed to have an effect to the people inside the pub since everyone went silent and all eyes fell into Tonio.

" what did you say? " Then the sound of footsteps echoed inside the entire room and in a single moment a pistol is now pointing on the forehead of the said man who stood there staring at the pirate in front of him with fear written all over his face.

" _Si señor, tu amigo está diciendo la verdad _I am a pirate " Tonio said with a smirk on his face

" I knew it … that face … you're Antonio Carriedo the most wanted pirate in the seven seas " one of them spoke up

" well, what do you know I'm actually famous " the Spaniard said with an even wider smirk on his face

_A pirate? _Arthur thought to himself _"it is true I've heard that name before but it couldn't be him, right? Pirates are supposed to be ruthless and vicious human beings they wouldn't save someone no matter what the reason is or would they? although he did shoot someone " _Arthur was left with questions running in his mind when all of sudden.

" Palace guards! the palace guards are coming! " a man rushed inside the pub yelling these words

" what! " both Arthur and Toni shouted.

" time to go " Tonio said drawing back his pistol and running towards the door leaving the man falling into his knees trembling with fear

" why are the guards coming here? Wait don't tell that Pat already knew I was gone! This couldn't be happening … I should hide… but where " Arthur is in the middle of panicking when he saw Tonio running towards the door and that's when he had a crazy idea. _"that's it" _he followed Tonio outside as fast as he could trying to catch up to him but the guards were scattered all over the place so he hid himself on a corner unseen by the guards.

" tch! Where did he go, damn these guards if they see me I'm totally screwed " he said running to the opposite direction from where he was headed. Running with everything he got he made a sharp turn at the corner only to be knocked down by something or rather someone in front of him.

" hey! Watch it " Arthur groaned, but when he looked up he was surprised to see the same pirate that saved his life earlier

" you again? " the pirate exclaimed

" and it's you, you're the pirate " Arthur happily exclaimed as if he saw the key to his escape unfortunately his happiness didn't last long when a palace guard spotted them

" there they are! " one of the palace guards shouted

" they found me " the two said in unison

" what did you say? " Tonio asked the blond in front of him confused from his statement earlier

" I'll explain later but right now can you please take me with you "

Tonio was surprised or rather shock from Arthur's sudden request

" huh? Excuse me_ señor _but I'm pretty sure you've heard those guys earlier I'm a pirate I don't just take some random person with me just because they want to "

" I know you're a pirate that's why I want to come with you, please you have to take me with you "

" sorry but I'm not a baby sitter " the other replied trying to take another step only to stopped by a blond that's holding his wrist " what are you doing let go "

" no! not until you say yes " Arthur protested trying his best not to let go of the pirate.

" what? "

" Hurry there they are! Don't let them escape " the guards shouted closing in from their position.

" let go, the guards are coming I need to escape "

" then take me with you, I won't let go of your hand not until you say yes and if you don't they'll catch us both and you'll never sail on the sea again " Arthur stated with a smirk making sure to emphasize the last few words,

" why you …. Fine you can come "

" really? Woah! " he cried when he was suddenly dragged by Tonio

" are you planning to get caught? " Tonio said while dragging the blond to an escape route.

" sorry I never expected that you'd say yes " the blond replied

" well neither did I, come on " finally they turn up at the east side of the port.

" dead end " Arthur stated

" no it's not, I'm looking for my ship " the other replied

" you're ship? Does your men know that you'll end up in this place? "

" no "

" then why would they come here if you didn't tell them "

" just a hunch"

" a hunch? "

" yes, a hunch "

" what kind of a pirate are you? " Arthur asked doubting himself if he choose the right man to be with.

" hmm … what kind indeed .. how about a handsome pirate does that answer your question? " Tonio answered closing in the gap between them.

Being close to Tonio Arthur's face heated up turning into a pale pink in color " like hell you are " he retorted pushing away the pirate as much as he can.

" over here! " the two was distracted when they heard yet another shout it was the guards again still in pursuit for them.

" the guards are here, where's your ship! " the blond said in slight panic

" hmm .. I'm looking for it "

" what! "

" oh yeah, come to think of it I don't know your name yet? "

" is this really a good time to be asking for my name? "

" well you are coming with me I need to know your name "

Arthur was dumb founded of all the pirates in the world he never expect that he would meet a care free pirate such as Tonio. he was nothing like the rumors say.

" of all the … Arthur my name is Arthur Ki.. K.. Kingsland.. Arthur Kingsland " Arthur said nervously trying to his best to smile

" Arthur Kingsland? That's an unusual name you've got " Tonio replied raising an eyebrow to the blond

" yeah, tell me about it " the blond responded with a nervous laugh "_Kingsland? Of all the things I can think about why does it have to be Kingsland? Pathetic … I am so bad in lying … let's just hope he buys that " _Arthur thought and mentally faced palm himself for saying such a lousy lie.

" well Arthur can you swim? " Tonio asked making the blond snap back to reality

" swim? Yeah why did you ask? "

" that's good " Tonio replied pushing the blond into the sea without any warning gaining a scream from the said blond and without delay he too jumped into the water.

" why in _fae's _name did you do that? " Arthur complained while swimming along with Tonio

" it's because I found _Victoria "_

" Victoria? Who's Victoria? " the other asked

" my ship " Tonio answered looking at the ship heading towards them

" that's your ship? " Arthur asked with pure awe in his face he has never seen a pirate ship before unlike on the books that he used to read this one was the real deal it was huge with a red and blue paint for the hull it was two-masted with large spread of sails the foremast had square-rigged sails while the main mast had a fore-and-aft rigged main sail and square-rigged top sail with a single layer of gun ports, although it was huge Arthur could pretty much tell that it wasn't built for battle.

" _si, _that's my ship " eyeing his ship that is now in front of them

" oi! Captain … it's rare to see you floating on the sea " an albino shouted from the shrouds of the ship while throwing a rope for the two.

" hold on " Tonio warned grabbing Arthur on the waist pulling the blond towards him making sure that he won't fall while being pulled up. With Tonio's actions Arthur can't help but blush in the situation that he's in right now. Nearing the top another blond reached his hand to Arthur, while he gladly accepted it he was pulled landing on the ship itself and behind him was Tonio.

Boarding the ship Arthur found five more men on it. The first one was the albino from earlier with a pair of red eyes with a red bandana wearing a blue loose shirt with a gun strapped on it and a two knives each strapped on the side of his black plants wearing a black leather boots. The second one had a long blond hair with blue set of eyes wearing a white long sleeved shirt and blue pants with a sheathed sword on the right side wearing the same black leather boots while the other two was wearing the same white loose shirts with vests on top their only difference is the pants they wore and their appearance one had khaki colored pants with dark brown hair with a wild long curl towards the right and amber eyes while the other had a darker shade having the same pair of amber eyes with a spiky dirty blond hair having a vertical scar on the right side of his fore head and finally standing on the middle was a man with a more neat? Appearance he had violet eyes and wavy brown hair with glasses wearing a long navy blue coat with a white corset underneath it and black pants.

" What do we have here? Is he your mistress Captain? " the albino from earlier asked

" w-what! No I'm not " Arthur protested

" oh! he spoke "

" of course I will, I'm a human being "

" wow! He's feisty .. where in hell did you find him Cap? "

" at the pub he was about to get his hands cut though " Tonio answered

" why? " the albino asked again

" that doesn't matter,right? " Arthur answered looking at Tonio with a raising one eye brow

" maybe, but more importantly he'll be joining us from now on " the captain announced

" really? "

"_si,_so everyone this is Arthur .. Arthur Kingsland "

" Kingsland? What an unusual name " a long haired blond spoke

" _si, _I said so myself "

" please don't mind my sure name just call me Arthur I'm fine with it "

" so that's settled then, so let me introduce you to my crew this albino here is Gilbert he's in charge with artillery and mind you he's a sharp shooter "

" yo! " the albino greeted with a peace sign in return Arthur gave a smile

" that blond there like you is Francis he may not look like it he's actually a sharp shooter like me and Gil and he's very good at close range combat plus he's our cook he serves the most delicious food and wine"

" _bonjour me chère " _he greeted which slightly made Arthur flinched " h-hi " he greeted back

" that there is Lovino just like Francis he's good in close range battles plus he's pretty skilled in making surprise attacks and one more thing he may act tough but actually he's a big softie inside "

" no I am not! " Lovino protested " hey " he greeted which Arthur find quite amusing

" and this naughty looking guy is Tim he's our Strategist in short he's our key to victory "

" mhmm … " Tim hummed

" nice to meet you " Arthur said not sure if that was a good response

" and last but not the least this is Roderich he's our navigator a pretty good one too you'll often see him outside but he's not doing anything much although he's our musician "

" a pleasure to meet you Arthur "

" same here " the blond responded _"he doesn't have the appearance of a pirate"_ Arthur thought to himself eying the said navigator

" and of course _señor _standing in front of you is the captain of this ship yours truly Antonio Carriedo, welcome to the crew " Tonio announced

" thank you I guess and I'll do my best to be useful here " Arthur replied

" that's good so what are we waiting for everyone ready to set sail we're getting out here before the _fae's_ navy could catch us "

" aye! " they all answered and with that they set sail while Arthur was looking back at his kingdom.

" Good beye _Fae _"

** meanwhile at the palace**

" what do you mean that they escaped " Patrick shouted full of anger in his voice

" your majesty we tried to catch them however even with _Fae's _navy we couldn't catch up to them and beside your majesty " the soldier said hesitantly

" what?! "

" our men spotted prince Arthur with The pirate Antonio Carriedo " the soldier explained

Patrick's eyes widen he could not believe what the soldier had said "Arthur? Arthur's with them? that's impossible he's at his room sleeping " so to make sure he hurriedly went to Arthur's room opening the door only to find out an empty bed room. Instead of anger Patrick felt worried at the same time regret knowing that his younger brother ran away from the palace.

" this can't be happening " Patrick said sitting down on his brother's bed still in a middle of a shock.

" didn't expect him to run away, did you?" his brother Allistor spoke entering the said room

" you knew this would happened? "

Allistor blew smoke in the air before answering " aye "

Patrick stood up grabbing his brother by the collar " why didn't you stop him? What if he got hurt? What if something bad happens to him? He's with a pirate Allistor who knows what they'll do to Arthur! if that happens … I .. I .. don't know what to do anymore " Patrick said with a trembling voice

" I let him go because you leave him no choice but to run away however I never thought that he would end up in the hands of a pirate. Listen pat we'll get him back … I promise " Allistor replied reassuring his brother and trying his best to calm him down.

Patrick nodded in response to his brother however little did they know that someone was listening to their conversation.

" this has become quite troublesome indeed " the man said before leaving proceeding towards his assigned room of course the man was none other than Prime Minester Luciano. Entering the room there stood two men one with a muscular physique with a scar beneath his left eye that extends across his cheeks he had a sleek blond hair and a pair of light pinkish purple eyes wearing a loose tank top with a jacket hanging on his shoulders wearing a black field cap as well as black trousers while the other had red eyes and a brownish hair wearing a black Imperial Navy uniform with white gloves holding a katana on his right.

" Lutz, Kuro prepare our men were going to hunt a delinquent prince and a nuisance" the prime minister said " I'm sure you've heard of a pirate that goes by the name Antonio Carriedo find him and I want him dead "


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

It was yet another beautiful day and a certain blond was leaning on the sides of the ship busy admiring the beauty of the vast seas. Who would have thought that he would be able to witness this view? One minute he was a prince locked up in his room the next thing you know it he was out here with a bunch of noisy pirates at the same time he was wondering how his brothers are doing not that they know that he ran away knowing his brother the king Patrick would do any means just to get him back inside the palace walls. Having the thought of that made the blond sigh heavily.

" it's bad luck to be sighing like that " a voice from behind him caught the blonds' attention

" Tonio ... I mean captain do you need something? "

" nothing in particular I just wanted to go sightseeing " the pirate answered leaning closer to Arthur with their faces an inch away from each other.

Arthur's faced flushed from the pirates behavior he turned his face away from Tonio facing the sea once again trying to hide his flushed face.

" idiot " the blond mumbled

" I heard that "

" whatever " the blond retorted which made the other chuckle

" what? " Arthur hissed

" nothing "

" tch! "

" you are easily teased " Tonio said

" I am not easily teased you are just annoying "

" but charming " the pirate retorted with a smirk

" ugh! you are full of yourself " Arthur replied with an irritated tone which amused the pirate even more.

" by the way Arthur you still haven't told me why the guards were after you "

Athur paused in whatever he was doing and froze in place. Great just great it was a perfect timing the pirate had to ask that question now he needs to think of a good story or more like an excuse to answer his question.

" I tried to steal something " he answered with a nervous a smile

Tonio raised an eyebrow at the blond " you tried to steal something? " he repeated the words with disbelief in his tone.

" uhh..yeah? .. "

" you? steal? you are making fun of me right? "

Arthur's nervous smile slowly turned into a frown " you're underestimating me aren't you? " he said in a monotone voice.

" pfft " Tonio let out a laugh that made the blond frown even more " I.. I'm sorry .. It's just ... Really hard to believe that you would steal from someone"

Arthur was pissed " you ... You are underestimating me! why you ... I'll show you ... Just because you're a pirate doesn't give you the right to look down on others "

" Lo siento.. lo siento .. I did not mean to laugh ... but I am mot looking down on you .. It's just ... I find it hard to believe that you would steal from someone .. Your too fragile"

Arthur doesn't know how to react on that one but he can feel his face heat up.

"w-whatever I'm getting out of he- woah "

Just as Arthur turned away from Tonio the ship started to rock back and forth causing him to lose his balance fortunately Tonio caught him.

" you ok? "

"yeah fine thanks ... what's happening? " the blond asked

" don't worry it's just a couple of sea beasts passing by the ship "

" oh .. Wait what? " Arthur almost shouted those words when he saw a long serpent like sea creature swimming in the water beside their ship.

" what the bloody hell is that? "

" I told you that's one of the sea beast a sea serpent "

" sea serpent? I thought those things only exists in books "

" well you're looking at one right now " Tonio answered with amusement all over his face while staring at the blond

Arthur was in a complete trance he has never seen a sea beast before and seeing one for the first time gave him a mixed feeling of fear and amazement. Amaze of the wonders that he world has that he can only read in books and he never thought that they actually exists.

" enjoy the view? " tonio asked making Arthur snapped from his trance

" mhm ... I never thought I'd be able to see something so ... I can't find the words to describe it "

Tonio chuckled at the blonds' statement " you don't go out at sea more often do you? "

Arthur frowned at that thought " it's not like that ... It's more like. "Arthur hesitated before he told Tonio the truth " I've never been out before "

Tonio noticed the stern look on the blonds' eye and he knew exactly that Arthur was not joking at the moment.

" what do you mean by that exactly? " Tonio asked with a raised eyebrow

" my brother never let me out of our house he always say it's for my own good it's as if he's dictating how my life should be that's why I ran away "

" ran away? Is that why you tried to steal something? "

Arthur felt s little guilty for telling that lie he never really intended to deceived it's just that he really doesn't have a choice" uhm.. Yeah I guess you could say that "

" I see, you have one very protective brother "

" hmm... I know he's just doing it for me but still i want to decide something for my own "

Tonio stared at the blond it was his first time seeing Arthur with a determined look and seeing it amazed the pirate.

" hey, get ready "

Arthur was confused with the pirate's sudden command

" get ready for what? " he asked

" we're going sightseeing " Tonio said before leaving the still confused blond

**** TIME SKIP ****

_Fressia_ is prosperous kingdom just like _Fae _it is known as the blooming kingdom since it's a place where you can find all types of flowers and plants plus it's a kingdom that has the most magnificent places to visit.

" ahhh… we are finally here " an albino said just as soon as he took a step on the grounds of _Fressia _with the other six behind him.

" alright everyone here? " Tonio their captain asked. It seems that their ship just docked at _Fressia's _port. Everyone answered letting their captain that they're there.

" listen up we'll be staying here for a couple of days maybe three to five it depends so I want all of you to take turns in guarding the ship we'll start with Lovino you'll be the first to guard the ship who comes next is for you to decide but for now you all can do whatever you like "

Everyone nodded in response with Tonio's orders

" yo! Francis let's go to our favorite pub " an albino happily exclaimed

" oui, Gil let us drink to our hearts content " Francis answered " how about you Lovino what will you do? "

" I'll search the town for some guns or other stuffs that we can use and then I'll go with Tim "

" what will you be doing Tim? " Francis asked again

" I'll be selling some of the things I got along our way "

Francis and Gilbert stared at Tim with an unidentified reaction

" he really loves money doesn't he? "

" oui, very much "

" how about you Roderich? " Lovino asked not minding the other three

" I need some new papers and an new pen so I'll try to look for those things "

" I see, what about you Arthur? "

" oh? Uhmm… "

" he's coming with me " Arthur was cut off at the same time shocked from what their captain had just said and it seems that it wasn't only the blond that was shock but everyone as well

" I beg your pardon? " Arthur spoke confused

" you're coming with me " Toni answered again

" and why is that? "

Tonio let out a soft chuckle before answering " because I want to show you what you've been missing you're entire life "

A/N

Finally I was able to write this chapter I hope you guys liked it. I'm really having a hard time updating my stories since summer vacation began and it's killing me really killing me, I wanted to write but I can't since I can't bring any gadgets with when were out but enough of that what I really wanted to say is that thank you for reading With you and I hope you guys enjoyed every part of the story. Thank you


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER V

Arthur raised an eyebrow from what Tonio had said _show me what I've been missing my entire life? What in the world is he up to? _The blond thought to himself although he did not object to his captains commands and just followed him until they've reach a forest. While Tonio was getting some lamp from the people guarding the forest the blond couldn't help but to take a peek inside the dark forest. _There's no way I'm going in there _he said to himself.

" shall we go? " Arthur jolted when Tonio suddenly spoke

" don't do that you'll give me a heart attack "

" do what? " the pirate asked confused

" oh I don't know .. maybe .. surprise me while I was looking at the creepy forest right in front of me " the blond answered sarcastically

" oh, sorry about that I didn't mean though so shall we go? "

" no! there's no way I'm going inside that dark and creepy forest " the blond retorted

" dark? Creepy? That forest? " Tonio was raising an eyebrow while saying these words then he let out a sigh only to be followed by a smile before speaking " people who come here often say that this forest is dark and scary they often judge it form the way it looks … but you know what true beauty cannot be seen by people who judge others by their physical appearance "

For a second Arthur was taken by Tonio's words never he had expect that such words will come from a pirates mouth " you amaze me sometimes " the blond said with a smirking face

" do I? I guess I should be proud of that " the other answered " let's go " with that they entered the forest.

Arthur was staying close to Tonio even after all he said the blond is still afraid, how could he not be he had spend his entire life inside a palace .. a palace and he never once set foot in a dark , creepy and bug infested forest.

" you ok? " Tonio asked he seemed to notice that Arthur was feeling uneasy

" uhh .. I think so " Arthur answered with a shaking voice

" you're shaking are you really that terrified? "

" it's not my fault I've never been out in the open like this "

" sorry .. but relax soon you'll see an amazing view " Tonio assured giving the blond a warm smile.

Arthur couldn't help but smile as well " do you always come here? "

" si, I did tell you that there are lots of beautiful places here to go sightseeing and they sell the best rum here and not to mention the ladies here are surprisingly beautiful "

Arthur found the last sentence a little annoying and his warm smile somehow turned into a frown.

" but that's not the reason why I came here "

The blond looked up at Tonio when he spoke feeling a little bit curious

" then what is? "

" this is the place where I found myself " Tonio answered earning a confused expression from the blond, he knows that Arthur will never understand what he is saying so he just laugh it off.

" what does that suppose to mean? And why are you laughing? "

" nothing you'll know eventually, besides I like this place since this is the place where I met Francis " the pirate added

" Really? So he's from Fressia? "

" si! " Tonio answered happily

" so how did you met him? " Arthur asked with curiosity rising in him

" To start Francis wasn't even a pirate to begin with he was a middle class man running a restaurant of his own and he was contented with that cooking everyday at the same time enjoying himself while serving others "

" wow! I never expected that " Arthur commented " that explains why he cooks very delicious "

" hmm .. but then just like every business you can't avoid some competitions " Tonio added his smile turning into a frown

" what do you mean? "

" a day came when with just a blink of an eye everything that Francis had was taken away from him … Francis was in the middle of rising to the top since he cooks very delicious food everyone in the kingdom would just go to his place just to taste the food that he cooks, then one day he had a visitor it was the King of this kingdom along with his daughters but something unexpected had happened when the King ate one of Francis's servings he suddenly collapsed and was rushed to the nearest hospital unfortunately the doctors found some kind of poison in his blood a poison found in a type of plant the King survived and ordered his men to investigate and they found that plant on Francis's kitchen "

" so he poisoned the King? "

" no, he'd never do that he didn't even know what type of plant that was but because of the evidence he was thrown into jail for three years and his restaurant was burned down and when he got out he had nothing to start with "

" he was set up … did Francis know who set him up?

" he had quit a few all of them are noble businessmen "

" that did not surprise me … so how did you meet him? "

" 2 years after that incident I came here a lot of things happened and along my way I met him drinking at a pub we shared a few drinks and that's how the adventure started " Tonio explained stopping at his path but continued afterwards

" I … I can't find the words to say right now " Arthur answered un sure of what to say

" I know … but everything is on the past and besides as you can see Francis is doing very well right now "

" I guess your right … he's lucky meeting you " the blond answered with a faint smile

" I wouldn't say that " Tonio paused from walking and stood in front of Arthur " so you ready to see something amazing? " he asked gesturing for the blond to go ahead

" that better be amazing like what you sa- …" Arthur was speechless from the view that stood in front of him " woah " it was a field a very wide field of flowers with different colors and forms and on the end of it was mountains extending up to well as far as his eyes can see and on the far right of the field was a wide lake with crystal like water shinning from the reflection of the sun.

" still not amazed? " Tonio interrupted with a smirk plastered on his face

" I can't find the words to say this place is … wow … even the word beautiful isn't enough to describe it "

" I know " Tonio simply answered staring at the blond beside him

" Tonio? " a feminine voice caught their attention making the two turn around.

" Emma " Tonio replied

Arthur looked at the female known as Emma there's something about that girl that bothers him.

" it really is you, how are you? It's been a while since you came here and who is this? " the female with a short hair slightly curly blonde hair with green almond-shaped eyes

" this is Arthur he just recently joined our crew "

" really? He doesn't look like a pirate to me he's too … I don't know fragile?" the woman known as Emma replied

" sorry for not looking like one it's not my fault I was raised like this " Athur replied with a cold and harsh tone

" sorry about him he can be childish sometimes "

Arthur frowned at the comment he did not like that at all and in order to prevent himself from saying another word he left the two and started walking towards the field of flowers he knows that looking back at the two will only piss him off so he didn't bother.

Wait .. what? .. Arthur paused for a bit why is he angry in the first place? It's not like he cared right? He looked back and saw Tonio was laughing with Emma, _they sure are having fun _he thought to himself a frown curved on Arthur's lips somehow he felt …. _no! _he doesn't feel that way towards a pirate no.. no .. never … to make himself snap out of it he slapped his face with both hands and continued to walk. _ I don't care who he talks to or who he goes with it has nothing to do with me … he's a bloody pirate of course he knows a lot of people he might even have a lover _Arthur paused again and stared at the flowers only this time he wasn't pissed off instead he was … hurt? _ a lover huh? … why do I feel so … so … _

Arthur slaps his face again _snap out of it… snap out of it … _he keeps telling these words to himself. He was so distracted that he never noticed that Tonio was now behind him.

" Arthur? "

The blond jolted when he heard his name being called.

" Wha- don't do that! "

" Don't do what? " the other replied confused

" That … you scared me "

" did I? , sorry I noticed you were lost in thought so u cane here " Tonio answered with a smile

" you noticed huh? " Arthur mumbled

" did you say something? "

" no, I didn't say anything … what are you doing here? And where's your '_friend _' " Arthur asked emphasizing the last word

" oh, you mean Emma? She left along with the villagers she said she has to do some errands " Toni answered eagerly

" oh that so? "

Tonio noticed Arthur's _' weird ' _behavior and that alone made him smirk … a cheeky smirk that is.

" yes, you know what she is very dependable you can ask her to do any kind of errand and she'll be happy to help out without any complaints and she cooks really good to "

" mhm .. good for her " Arthur answered uninterested of what other things Tonio might say, however he noticed the smirk plastered on Tonio's face " what? Why are you looking at me like that? "

" you're jealous " Tonio answered with an even wider smirk

Arthur could feel his face heat up in an instant " Wha- … me? I am not! " his words were mixed up, he knew what he had to say only it didn't come out the way he wanted it to.

" yes you are, I can tell by looking at you "

" what? There's no way I could be jealous " he answered turning away from Tonio

" oh? Then why are you blushing? " Tonio teased

Arthur faced Tonio again his jaw opens and closes at the same time while he tries his best to find a good retort to the pirate in front of him.

" There's no way in hell I could be jealous I don't like you so why would I be? And besides there's no way I could like another man and what's more a pirate? Never! There's no way I could be jealous "

Tonio's smirk disappeared instead it was replaced by a frown " ok, if that's how you put it … I'll be at the lake if you need anything " he said before leaving

Arthur watched as Toni turned his back on him and made his way towards he far side on the field and in to the lake. _Why? Why did he look like that? Why did he look like I hurt him?_ Arthur asked himself. He panicked he didn't know what else to say at that moment so those words just come out of his mouth without him thinking about it.

A/N

So Sorry for the late update I was so hung up on outside activities that I never had a chance to touch my laptop so I tried my best to make this chapter as long as possible to make up for it. Sorry for some typos and other grammatical errors. Thank you for reading


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER VI

A/N: hi guys i am terribly sorry it took me so long to update this story. School's killing me really I barrely have enough time to sleep i hope you guys understand. so now that i finally found the time to write here i am with a new chapter. My friend has been telling me over and over and over again to update this story and she wouldn't stop until i do so because if I didn't she'd totally make me regret it XD ... so i ended up updating this first.

Just a little warning before hand starting from this chapter or maybe the next will pretty much have some smut in it so if you can't handle stuff like that i suggest you stop here so there... you guys get the picture right .. so i am not gonna take much of your time and i hope you enjoy this chapter lots of love xxCrazyNightFeverxx

Everything was awkward ever since Arthur left the field and came to the lake side Tonio had never spoken to him nor said a single a word and he knew pretty much the reason for his behavior. They were eating their lunch a huge fish that Tonio caught at the lake earlier. Arthur was seated across to Tonio shifting his gaze between the man in front of him and the ground. What can he do? He knew the exact reason why Tonio is as silent as the wind and wouldn't talk to him. He was upset. Everything he said back at the field had upset him but he wouldn't have said those things if Tonio hadn't tease him especially when he was pissed off to begin with. He let out a sigh knowing that he better apologize to Tonio he may not like nor admit it totally but he still has to do it after all he did yell at him and it was his fault for getting pissed off without a good reason. So he gathered every courage he has and finally he was about to open his mouth when Tonio had spoken ahead of him.

" did you like the view? " he asked

Arthur was silent for a moment when he was interrupted he was somehow disappointed and at the same time relieved that he didn't get to apologize.

" oh … uhm .. yeah .. it was really beautiful " he offered a smile but it later then turned into a frown when he saw that Tonio wasn't looking at him but on the ground instead.

" that's good I did tell you that _Fressia_ is known for places like that "

" yeah, I'd love to see more of this "

" that's good Francis knows this place better than any of us he can take you to there tomorrow and I'm sure he'll be much more than pleased to do that "

" Francis? " Arthur asked with both surprise and disappointment in his tone.

" mhm … I have to do something tomorrow so I'll be leaving "Tonio answered " besides you're better off with him than with me " he added

Arthur went silent a slight pain on his chest that he never felt before. Tonio was angry and what he said right now confirmed it. He didn't know why it affected him surely his brothers got mad at him in the past but it was different, it seemed different for him. He didn't understand what it was all he knew that things will never go back to the way it was before.

" oh … that sounds nice " was all he can say

After that conversation they went to being silent. None of them spoke a word to anyone ever since.

As what Tonio had said Francis was already waiting for Arthur right outside the inn although Arthur felt a little disappointed he still went with him. Francis took him to all sorts of places buying souvenirs along their way and eating exotic foods that Fressia has to offer. Honestly Arthur enjoyed the tour well almost enjoyed if a certain someone would be there right now.

Arthur paused from walking with wide eyes shock from what he was thinking. Did he really want to see Tonio right now? did he really think of that?. He shook his head hoping for the thought to go away but it didn't help him since Francis noticed it and he knew pretty much what the reason was.

Francis cleared his throat before speaking " sure wish that the captain would be here right now " he said with a smirk.

Arthur looked at Francis with wide eyes his face getting flushed his jaw opened and closed before he could managed to speak " I … I did not say that! " he said stuttering the words which earned an even wider smirk from Francis

" I know … but why are you blushing? "

" I .. I'm not " Arthur answered looking away from his companion to hide his blushing face

" of course you're not " Francis answered clearly with sarcasm on his voice

" y-you … I … ugh … I hate you people " Arthur answered raising his hands up as if he was defeated

" you don't mean that now come one I bet Tonio is at the pub " Francis said grabbing Arthur's wrist and dragging him along the way giving Arthur no time to protest. The two arrived at the pub but the man that they were looking for was not there.

" hmm.. I see he's not here where could he be? " Francis muttered

"oi! Francis! " someone called from the sides. It was Gilbert along with Lovino and Tim

" Gil!? You seen our captain any where? "

" no not really, but if he's not here I bet he's with Emma " Gilbert answered

Arthur frowned at the albino's statement. Again with that girl Arthur was getting irritated yet again but then again there was nothing he could do. The four men in front of him noticed the face that Arthur was making.

" did I say something wrong? " Gilbert asked whispering at Francis's ear so Arthur wouldn't hear it.

" yes and no … but I have an idea to fix this thing " Francis answered back leaving Gil and started to walk towards Arthur.

" say Arthur … you drink rum? " Francis asked handing out a mug full of it. Where he got it was surprisingly a mystery.

" rum? "Arthur looked confused

" yes have a sip "

Arthur looked at Francis's smirking face before looking at the mug on his hands. Back in the palace he was never allowed to drink although wine was an exception because as a prince he had to do that especially when he's with a guest or guests on the palace.

" oh … ok .. maybe a little " he answered taking a sip from the said liquid from the mug. Arthur didn't like the taste and the feeling like his throat is being burned.

" ugh … it tastes … I don't know how to describe it " Arthur commented making a face

The four laughed at him. How could they not when all of them are very used to drinking things like that.

" aye! But that's only because it's your first time once you drink it again and again it'll feel like your drinking water " Gilbert said

Time passed and Arthur was getting dizzier by the minute he had only taken two mugs full and yet it feels like his knees are going to give up any time sooner.

" hey! Arthur you okay? " Lovino was the one who spoke looking a little concern for the smaller blond

" y-yeah … I think I've had enough of this … I –I .. uhh.. I better go back ..to the .. inn I guess " Arthur managed to speak even though his surroundings looks like they were spinning. He stood up from his seat a little wobbly but he managed to stand still.

" dude .. if you want to go back to the inn I can take you there you don't look like you could take another step " Gilbert said which Arthur eagerly accepted the last thing he wants is to sleep outside the inn who knows what might happened.

Gilbert took Arthur to the inn it wasn't that far from the pub but in his condition right now he needs all the help he can get.

" t-thanks Gil … I guess I can't stand alcohol that much how do you guys tolerate it? "

" you're talking to an expert here " Gilbert said sounding to highly for himself.

Their conversation continued until they were met by someone standing in front of the door.

" Gilbert … Arthur? "

The two looked at the man standing in front. A little bit surprised to see him there.

" oh! Captain .. didn't see you there " Gilbert exclaimed

" I noticed … why are you with Arthur? .. wait is he drunk? What the hell did you do? " Tonio was not pleased in fact he sounded more irritated than pleased.

" what? Francis took him to the pub so we taught him how to drink " Gilbert answered with a wide grin on his face

" I can see that " Tonio answered " give him here I'll take him to his room "

It took a moment for Arthur to realize that Tonio was the one going to take him to his room and when he did well ….

" I am not drunk! " Arthur protested " I am however a little bit wobbly but I am not drunk … I can manage on my own thank you very much .. I don't need your help " the smaller blond said unwinding his hand at Gilbert he then started to walk past Tonio.

" uhh .. I'm not sure that's a good idea " Gilbert spoke trying to follow Arthur

" Gil .. I'll handle this you can go now " Tonio spoke stopping Gilbert from going any further

Gilbert paused for a while" if you say so cap .. I'll be leaving him in your care then " Gilbert happily said " and oh! Cap don't be to hard on him " he added with a smirk plastered on his face.

Tonio on the other hand just laugh it off and rolled his eyes. " idiot " he muttered before going after a certain blond who was now struggling to get upstairs.

He shouldn't have done that. he should've let anyone help him so he wouldn't be struggling right now. Arthur cursed himself for being so stubborn sometimes.

" need any help? " it was Tonio offering a hand to the blond.

No matter how much he wanted the help he couldn't bring himself to accept his hand. Especially now seeing Tonio in front of him really makes his blood boil.

" no, I don't need it go away " he answered. It was extremely hot and Arthur blames the alcohol for feeling that way and the last thing he wanted was for Tonio to touch him

" really? Because you look like you'll about to fall any minute now "

Arthur glared at Tonio before speaking again " I said I'm fine … I can manage .. what are you even doing here "

" uhm .. well in case you have forgotten this is the inn where we stay … all of us "

The blond rolled his eyes and gave a soft growl " yeah sure . so why don't you back to your room and do some business or something "

" I could do that but I can't just let you off like that you'll fall ... so let me help you seriously Arthur stop being so stubborn "

With that Arthur snapped. " what the hell is wrong with you? Yesterday you weren't saying a single word to me and now you're … you're like this … I really don't get you Tonio do you really want to mess me up? One minute you're so caring and concern and then next you leave me .. I mean for serious don't you know what it does to me? You're stirring me up and I can't think of nothing else but you … you … ughh! … damn it Tonio … why do you have to be like that! You know what if you haven't found me on that pub I never would have fallen in love with you" Arthur's eye widen the color draining from his face realizing that he said something he shouldn't have.

" I … I didn't ... I need to go " attempting to get away Arthur tried to run but he was too late Tonio already caught his wrist pulling him back and pinning him on the wall.

" let go of me " Arthur demanded looking up at the man hovering before him.

" sorry not an option especially when I heard something really interesting just now " Tonio leaned in closer so that his face was just an inch away from Arthur's " what did you say again? "

" nothing .. I said nothing " the blond answered

" how about this just tell me what you said earlier and then I'll let you go "

Arthur glared at Tonio he hesitated at first but he eventually he said it since there was no point in denying it anymore.

" I said I fell in love with you … there happy? Now let me go you sa- " Arthur cut himself off when he noticed the smirk on Tonio's face

" took you long enough " Tonio muttered

" what di- " Arthur was cut off yet again when a pair of lips found their way to his.

He was shock from Tonio's sudden actions everything happened so fast that he lost track of what was really happening then it hit him Tonio was kissing him nibbling on his lip so he could enter his mouth. No matter how much he wanted to resist he couldn't he was too high to think straight whether it was because of the alcohol or because of how hot Tonio was kissing him it didn't matter at the moment. It didn't take long for him to kiss Tonio back opening his mouth so the other could enter it. Tonio's tongue finding its way inside of Arthur's mouth entwining them together. It was hot the way his tongue moved inside his mouth exploring every part of it claiming it as if he owned it. A moaned escaped from Arthur which only pushed Tonio to go deeper in their heated kiss. Finally catching their breath Tonio pulled away for a moment staring at a dazed blond.

" T-Tonio … why .. " was all Arthur could say

Tonio looked down at Arthur his eyes were clouded from his desires. " I'm sorry but I've been holding back but now there's no more reason to do so "

" w-wait … I thought you're going to let me go "

Tonio smirked at the blond before answering " not a chance … I love you and now that i know you feel the same way for me I am never letting you go " was all he said before taking Arthur into another deep and heated kiss. Tonio slid his hands down to Arthur's thigh pushing the blond up to him so his legs were wrapped around his waist.

" w-what are you doing? " Arthur asked half dazed from the kiss

" just thinking it's not a very good idea to make out at the stairs so how about we go to my room? So no one will disturb us "

Without waiting for Arthur's answer Tonio carried him up to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER VII

A/N

_Ok first I'd like to apologize for the long wait and for not updating so soon because to tell you the truth I really don't have enough time to update my stories because school's been a hell to me and my exams are getting near .. ughhhh … such a complicated life._

_Second I'm going to apologize again since I'm going to put my other stories on hold so it means I'll be finishing With you first and the reason for that is I'm gonna be beaten into a pulp if I were to put this on hold I really want to finish By chance first but No .. " I'm gonna hate you for the rest of eternity and I won't talk to you ever again " is what she said if I put this on hold yeahh .. that's what my friend said, yes she's totally a true friend … hahaha … but that's why I love my best frined XD _

_Ok so enough of my bickering on to the story. Ohh .. yeah .. this chapter will contain smut so … please you have been warned _

" _hng … nn .. ahh "_

Arthur softly moaned as Tonio playfully nibbled on his neck down to his collar bone.

" T-tonio .. d-don't " the blond tried to speak however words failed him when Tonio moved his hands from his back all the way inside his shirt massaging every inch of his muscle making their way to Arthur's nipples.

" n-no "

Tonio looked up to Arthur's half dazed state his eyes clouded with desire and lust.

" no? .. why not don't like it when I do this? " Tonio teasingly asked Arthur while pinching his nipples earning more soft moans from the blond.

" damn Arthur … you're moans makes it hard to control myself "

" who's fault is it that I'm like this " the blond answered trying to catch his breath

" well then I guess I better take full responsibility for that "

" w-wha- "

Tonio didn't give Arthur another chance to speak when he crashed his lips onto him. Unbuttoning the blond's shirt and moving hands down to the helm of Arthur's pants. Finally he removed Arthur pants and everything under them exposing the blonds' hard member. Then using his hand he began to stroke Arthur's member pumping it up and down.

Louder moans escaped from Arthur as Tonio continue to pump him up. " I want to hear more of that " Tonio said with a low and husky voice before taking Arthur inside his mouth. Arthur bucked his hips upon feeling Tonio's warm mouth around him sliding his tongue up and down all the way from the tip to the base of his member and teasingly licking the tip before sucking him again, Arthur could feel that he was about to reach his climax from the pleasure.

" T-tonio … I'm gonna "

Tonio didn't seemed to be bothered by it instead he went faster moving up and down and sucking the blond harder. Finally a loud cry escaped from Arthur releasing his seed inside Tonio's mouth. Arthur collapsed at the bed panting heavily from the pleasure that he just felt. But then he was surprised when Tonio suddenly spread his legs.

" what the hell are you doing? " Arthur struggled but he didn't have the energy to move.

" what? " Tonio asked while taking his clothes off

" why are you spreading my legs? "

A smirk appeared on Tonio's face as he hover down on Arthur's smaller frame " didn't I tell you? I'll take full responsibility for making you feel like this " Tonio didn't let Arthur speak again when he inserted a finger inside Arthur's hole " I'll make love to you all night Arthur ... you're mine now "

Arthur threw a loud cry from the sudden pain he felt but when Tonio started to move curling, scissoring and finally thrusting it inside the blond the cry of pain slowly turned into a moan of pleasure. The moaning increased when Tonio inserted another finger and now Arthur was whimpering under Tonio's touch.

Then a flash of light appeared when Tonio hit a certain spot making Arthur throw his head back and let out a loud moan. Tonio hit the same place again earning the same reaction from the blond.

" n-no .. T-tonio… not .. t-here .. _ahnn .. _" Arthur cried

Tonio withdraw his fingers which earned a little whine from the blond but the he positioned Arthur so that he can easily enter him. Slowly he started to penetrate Arthur's hole going inside him.

" A-arthur .. so tight … relax a bit " Tonio said as he try to put all of him inside the small blond

" hnn .. first .. time .. can't .. ahhh " the blond let out a soft cry when Tonio finally managed to completely cover his member inside Arthur's warmth. Then he started moving at first it was slowly but eventually Tonio's pace increased hitting that exact same spot from before.

" _ahh .. ahh .. T-tonio … f-feels .. good .. ahnn "_

Hearing Arthur's cries of pleasure Tonio felt himself getting even harder. Finally unable to hold back he started to thrust harder and deeper inside the blonde ramming it against him and messing up his insides. Heavy moans and panting filled the room and sooner or laetr the two of them was about to reach their climax. Tonio's move became frantic and restless each thrust getting harder as he was about to reach his climax but before he could Arthur let out a loud cry trembling as he climaxed releasing his seed on his stomach while Tonio continue to thrust in and out of him until finally he gave one last thrust releasing his seed inside of Arthur filling him up t the brim. Arthur could feel the warm liquid inside him as he whimper from the heat of pleasure.

The two collapsed on the bed exhausted from tonight's pleasure. Tonio watched as drowsiness took over the blond he then pulled him towards him caressing Arthur's cheeks before giving him a light kiss.

" good night Arthur " was all he said before he too fell asleep.

The next morning Arthur found himself waking up with a headache and a back pain especially on the lower areas. He shifted on the bed trying to find a comfortable position that's when he saw a handsome pirate smiling at him.

" Good morning love, enjoyed the night? " he greeted

With that Arthur remembered everything that happened last night from the moment he got drunk, his confession and when they had …. realizing what they did his face turned into a deep red in color.

" why are you blushing? Are you imagining something? " Tonio said tilting Arthur's chin so he was looking up at him.

" w-what … of course not .. I was just .. will you put on a damn shirt it's distracting me " Arthur said turning away from Tonio.

Tonio laughed it off and hugged the blond from behind " your saying that now after what we just did last night you already saw everything about me why hide it now? " the pirate asked resting his lips on Arthur's neck.

" do you really have to say that? " Arthur asked but he got no reply from Tonio so he figured that he might've fallen back to sleep. That's when he remembered something he shouldn't have his title, his brother, the wedding and most of all Tonio how will he react when he find out that he was the prince especially now how can he tell him everything without making him angry. Arthur frowned the thought of Tonio getting angry at him is painful he didn't want that to happened but he knew that sooner or later he have to tell Tonio who he really is. He let out a sigh thinking of these right now will only make his head ache worst so he shrug them aside.

" what's wrong? " Tonio asked obviously the pirate knew that the blond was thinking of something.

Arthur sat up looking at the pirate behind him " nothing I was just thinking of something "

Tonio did the same he got up from the bed and sat behind blond " you know you can tell me "

" it's nothing " Arthur answered giving Toni a smile. Tonio doesn't seemed convinced so he turned Arthur and pulled the blond towards him making him sit on his lap at the same time facing towards him their face and inch away from each other. " There now I can see your face up close now tell me "

Arthur blushed from the distance " It's nothing and please Tonio stop doing these things "

Tonio was confused at first but then a smirks showed up on his face " what things " he asked pulling the blond a bit more closer to him.

" this thing " Arthur answered before Tonio claimed the blond's lips.

Things were heating up between the two when suddenly the door slammed open revealing a hysterical blond and a breathless albino.

" Captain! We've got trouble we can't seem to find Arthur any where that's why we ca- " Francis cut himself when he saw Arthur burying his face on Tonio's neck and their captain giving them a ' you two are dead ' look at the moment.

" oh~ so I guess we'll be going now spry to disturb you " Francis said dragging Gilbert back out of the room and finally down stairs.

" I am going to kill those two " Arthur murmured

Tonio let out a laugh " yeah, I'm sure you will " he answered

" I'm serious here I will kill them "

" I know .. I know .. but before you could do that how about we eat breakfast what do you say before I change my mind and eat my breakfast right here? "

" mhm .. breakfast sounds good " Arthur answered. With that the two started to get out of bed and went down stairs after taking a shower and cleaning up.

When they got down as expected they were met by the crew that seemed to enjoy teasing the two.

" Finally we have something worth celebrating for hey Arthur how about we have drink later " Francis suggested

Arthur's expression change and it looks like he's going to be sick " I don't think that's a good idea " the blond answered.

" that reminds me " Tonio started giving both Francis and Gilbert a ' you two better explain to me everything look ' " why did Arthur ended up in pub? "he asked

The two tremble from Tonio's looks and started explaining like little children.

" so you see captain we only did that to help Arthur get his mind off of things " Francis said

" and beside captain you should be thanking us if we haven't done than then you two would still be stuck not talking to each other, I think we deserve a thanks " Gilbert added

Tonio let out a sigh there are times when these two could be a handful but there are also times that they can be amazing in their own way.

" Fine .. fine I owe you two a drink " Tonio answered which earned him a glare from Arthur.

" alright but before everything I need to buy something Gilbert and Tim you come with me and for the rest prepare everything we need to set sail we leave this afternoon " with that order the crew started to move out.

" should I go with you? " Arthur asked

Tonio caressed Arthur cheeks before giving him a peck on the lips " as much as I want you to come with me you can't we'll be going to a dangerous place here _Fressia_ so you need to stay with rest of the crew got it "

" ok sure, I'll be taking my leave then be careful " Arthur said before leaving

Tonio along with Gilbert and Tim started walking towards the slum area like always Tonio is not happy when he visits this place but what can he do this the only a place where a pirate like him can get good stuffs without paying a very high price.

Like all the times they come here the streets is filled with noisy people trying to make a living with what they have. Everywhere you went there were shouting and running looking at this place it almost feel like they weren't at _Fressia. _Finally they've arrived at the certain shop and like always when they come inside it was dark and quite and an old man would usually greet them but this time it wasn't the old man that greeted them.

When they entered the said shop they were greeted by a different person sitting on the desk and onhis right was an auburn haired man blowing smoke into the air while his guards was holding the old man down on his knees.

" To what do I owe this pleasure of your sudden visit King Patrick " Tonio spoke soon they found themselves surrounded by the palace guards.

" my .. my .. why am I not surprise that you know my face " the King answered

" maybe it's because I've seen your face a lot on news papers these day, you're quite a busy king don't you say " Toni answered

Patrick's face turned into a frown and ordered his men to hold down Gilbert and Tim.

" I am a busy king now if you don't mind I'll be taking my brother back " Patrick commanded

Tonio let out a laugh confused as to what the king is talking about " I'd be happy to him back although I don't recall of kidnapping a certain prince especially not your brother " Tonio answered

" Liar! My men saw him in aboard your ship now give him back before I order my men to send you people to jail "

Tonio's smiled slowly turned into a frown " you can send us to jail but let me tell you something I may be a pirate but I've never kidnapped someone in my entire life " Tonio said between gritted teeth

Patrick looked confused he then let out a sigh before giving them a sketched picture of Arthur.

" That is my brother Prince Arthur Kirkland the next heir to the throne of _Fae _and the future king of Anteros … now will you give him back to us "


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER VIII

" your brother? "

Tonio asked confused as he accepted the paper where the said prince's face was sketched. His eyes widen the moment his gaze fell on the piece of paper he immediately recognized the face being shown on the said paper.

" he's a prince? "

Patrick let out a sigh before answering " yes, he is a prince, Prince Arthur Kirkland to be exact he's my brother and I need to get him back before things goes wrong "

That's when Tonio realized what the king had just said ' the future king of Anteros?'. His gaze fell back to Patrick who was standing right in front of him with his brows knit together.

" what do you mean by the future king of Anteros? "

" it means that he's already engaged to the princess and they are destined to marry one another " another voice spoke up although this time it didn't belong to Patrick nor hisbrother Allistor it belonged to someone else a new and unfamiliar character to Tonio.

" and who are you? "Tonio asked Glaring at the blond man clad in armor.

" I believe I wasn't there when the incident happened allow me to introduce myself I am Alfred Jones the commander of _Fae_'s army and it is my job to protect the prince from people like you " this time it was Alfred's turn to glare at the pirate

" If I were you I wouldn't use that tone to a pirate especially to me " Tonio shot back

" return the prince right now if you don't want to suffer the consequences " Alfred retorted

" I did not kidnapped your beloved prince " The tension between Alfred and Tonio was getting higher as the two entered into a glaring showdown until someone decided to cut it off.

" this talk is getting nowhere listen we need Arthur back so for the wedding it should have been weeks ago but since Arthur suddenly disappear we were forced to cancel it that's why I'm here to take him back with us " Patrick paused for a while before continuing " how about a deal you give him back to me and I'll give you a price no pirate can ever imagine just give him back to me "

Tonio was looking down his face covered by his hair his voice was ice cold when he spoke " This is why I hate royalty all of you thinks of us as toys that you can manipulate " the said pirate looked up his eyes full of anger and hatred. He already knew that Arthur was hiding something but he never expected him to be a prince and what's more he's ... he's engage. Tonio frowned at the thought his expression change from anger to pain. His chest was aching It's as if he was stabbed by a thousand swords .. No .. Maybe even worst it felt like his chest was being ripped open slowly tearing him apart … What would you expect when the person you love suddenly betray or you.

" why did he lie to me? " the pirate thought to himself

Meanwhile

The crew was getting ready for their said voyage along with them Arthur helped them packed up and checks if all the things they need were complete.

" all good? " Francis spoke up from behind Arthur who was staring out to the sea.

Arthur looked back at the taller blond and gave him a smile " yeah, I'm all good just thinking of something "

" the captain? " the taller blond teased

" w-what " Arthur stuttered why is it that everyone is having fun teasing him

" You know you don't need to worry about anything he may look like an irresponsible man to you but in reality he's selfless and caring and will do anything to make sure that the people around him is safe and believe me he's a very skilled fighter "

" that's even worst " Arthur answered

Francis let out a laugh " I guess now I know why Tonio like you " he added

Arthur's face flushed " shut up " he answered turning his face away from Francis who was still grinning at him.

" you know if I haven't taught you how to drink you two would still be hmm.. How should I put it ... In ' denial state ' up until now " Francis made sure to emphasize the last words.

" would you quit it already ... I know that you don't have to rub it in" Arthur answered mumbling the last words.

" so do you miss him already? " Francis asked again still teasing the blond

" w-what .. W-who ever said that? "

" you know you don't have to hide it " another voice spoke up and it was Lovino coming out from who knows where.

" I am not hiding anything "

" hmm .. I agree I think you should start to be more open rather than keeping it all to yourself " this time it was Roderich sitting at a corner while sipping a cup of tea

" look who just showed up and wait what the hell are you doing sitting there? " Lovino exclaimed while walking towards the sitting navigator

" I believe it's called relaxation Lovi " the other answered calmly "

" I know what it's called you bastard and why the hell did you show your ass just now where the hell have you been " Lovino shot back with a popping vein on the side of his forehead

" is it fair to say that I've been busy mapping our way to the next destination and also thanks to myself that I've been roaming around this place I've got a pretty interesting news earlier this morning I've heard that Fae's army or rather navy as well as the king is here looking for a missing prince or so I've heard "

Arthur's eyes immediately widen when he heard Roderich's news. That is impossible his brother would never be here. It's too soon, how did they manage to get here in such a short time Arthur thought to himself.

" Arthur is something wrong? " Francis asked looking concerned for the blond

" y-yeah I'm fine ... What time do you think will we leave? " Arthur asked trying to stay calm as much as possible, because if what Roderich said was true they need to get out of Fae as soon as possible.

" when the captain comes back I think we'll leave immediately " Francis answered

" speaking of which here he is right now " Lovino added pointing at Tonio who was walking up the platform.

Arthur immediately looked at the approaching man his face lit up the moment he saw Tonio.

" Tonio, I'm glad your back i've-" Arthur cut himself when he noticed the expression that Tonio was making

" Tonio are you ok? what's wrong."

Tonio looked at Arthur and to his surprise his eyes were clouded with emotions a mixture of anger and pain but most of all his face shows how much he's hurting right now.

" T-tonio ... "

" why did you lie to me? " the pirate asked somehow a whisper that the others didn't hear but for Arthur it was loud and clear enough to make him shook with fear. He was afraid not because of Tonio's anger he was afraid that if they knew who he was everything would fall apart and he doesn't want that not now that he finally found something worth fighting for.

" W-what are you sa-"

" why didn't you tell me your a prince " this time his voice grew

Arthurs eyes were wide his mouth opened and closed trying to find the right answer he was confused and at the same time scared. He was scared that this day might come although he was planning to tell Tonio the truth he never expected that he would learn it from somebody else and there's no point in hiding it now. What he fears the most is happening right now.

" I .. I .. You ... I'm sorry " was all he can say

Everyone in the ship turned silent their eyes widen from the truth they've just learned.

" so it is true " Tonio spoke

" I … I'm sorry I … who told you ? "

" I did "

Another voice came up and Arthur fully recognized who it was he looked back to confirm it and when he did his heart began beating fast when he saw two of his brothers and Alfred. That's when Arthur realized how his brother managed to find him so quick Alfred has returned from a mission and being the commander he knew he was it wouldn't be difficult for them to track him down.

" P-pat … y-you … I can't … " Arthur couldn't find the words he doesn't know what to feel right now, he should be angry since his brother suddenly showed up and ruined everything but then again it was his fault for running away and lying to them and the moment he realize the situation he looked back at Tonio pain started to erupt in his chest when he saw Tonio's hurt expression.

" Tonio " Arthur spoke gently " I… I'm so sorry but please let me explain "

" explain " Tonio let out a soft chuckle " what's there to explain so that I'll get to hear more of your lies " this time Tonio's voice was cold.

Arthur took a step back the pain in his chest was getting worst he never thought that it would hurt this much. " Tonio … I never wanted to lie to you .. I just wa- "

Arthur was cut off when Tonio suddenly spoke up " you never wanted lie to me just like you never wanted to lie about your engagement is that it? "

" h-how did you …" Arthur clenched his fisthis teeth gritting with each other... _it's all over now ..._ he thought to himself " I .. I didn't want that … I never asked for that stupid wedding … "

" oh is that why you came running to me, hoping that you could escape if you were with me? You were only using us "

" no! … your wrong .. I wasn't using you or any of you … so please you have to listen "

Tonio looked at Arthur with his cold eyes before answering " sorry I don't have time for liars " with that Tonio slowly turn away from the blond.

Arthur froze the moment Tonio said those words he felt like his whole world started to crumble. The pain on Arthur's chest throb even more and it was getting difficult for him to breath, he could feel the tears building up but he tried his best to hold them back no matter how much he wanted to say something to Tonio he knew that he would never listen. He never intend to marry anyone he never wanted to lie to him but he had no choice that time he had to do it or else he'll never let him on his ship he never wanted for any of this to happened but it was too late he hated him now and for sure he will never get to see him again. If only he told them everything from the very beginning this wouldn't have happened … no … if only he didn't ran away and just agreed to that stupid wedding he wouldn't have met Tonio and the rest of them then he wouldn't have to feel the pain he's going through right now.

Patrick approached his little brother he knew what was going on between them and Tonio but no matter how much he wants for his brother to be happy he couldn't just let him go especially with a pirate.

" Arthur we have to go " he spoke softly

It took a moment before Arthur nodded as an answer he was looking down so that his eyes were covered by his hair. His brother Allistor helped him walked down the platform and off the ship leaving Patrick behind.

" Thank you and for your reward "

" take it … I don't need it " was all Tonio said.

With that Patrick also left without a word followed by Alfred behind him leaving the pirates still dumbfounded from what happened.

" what just happened? " Francis asked still confused

" I believe they took Arthur back since he was a prince " Roderich answered still sitting in the corner with a teacup on his hand.

" oh! That's great Arthur's a prince and … I already know that genius what I'm trying to say is that we'll just let them do as they please just like that? Come on Arthur's one of us he's a pirate not a prince " Francis protested

" he did say he was a prince just earlier ago " Tim spoke up

" I heard what he said and I'm not deaf "

" We know that you frog but no matter how much we want to get him back we couldn't not unless our captain would order us to take him back " Lovino answered giving Tonio a death glare

" what do you say cap? We couldn't just let them take Arthur away right? I'm sure you know what we mean ever since he set foot on this ship he became one of us " Gilbert added

" we're ready to fight you know " Tim mumbled

" mhm ... it really doesn't matter if he's a prince right? Arthur's still Arthur " Francis said trying to ease things up"

" and he's already engaged to a Princess " Roderich said making sure that everyone will get his message

" will you just shut up with that engagement thing your not helping " Lovino growled

" I'm just stating the fact "

" yes, thank you for that but we don't need it right now " Lovino added giving Roderich an _I-will-kill-you-if-you-say-another-word _look. So Roderich didn't bother to come up with a retort.

" so what do you say cap? " the albino asked again " the wedding wouldn't continue if we took him right? "

Everything went silent for a few moment before Toni decided to speak up " get ready to set sail we leave this evening "

" what? " Gilbert protested

" but captain what about Arthur? " Francis asked with a slight protest and at the same time worry in his voice

" I said prepare to sail we leave this evening " was all the captain said before leaving headed to his quarters.

" I want to hit him in the head " Lovino mumbled

" you can't blame him how would you feel if one day you suddenly knew that the person that you love is engage to someone already and what's more their royalty and you know we can't beat them that easily I thought we've already learned that " Roderich spoke again

" we have that's why I believe that we can win this battle " Francis answered

" but we can't do anything ... not with Tonio all messed up like that .. he can't even think straight " Lovino said irritated by that fact

" then we wait hope fully we make it in time " Gilbert suggested

The crew couldn't do anything no matter how much they want Arthur back they couldn't since their captain never ordered them to do so. All they can do now is wait and hope that Tonio will come back to his senses again.

That night a certain prince was sitting at a balcony watching as certain ship was leaving the port. Tears started to flow down his cheeks when he remembered the times that he spend with the people on that ship and the thought that he will never see them again especially him.

" I'm sorry " the blond whispered

" who are you talking to? "

The blond was surprised when he heard the voice spoke up he immediately whipped his tears and turn to face the said man.

" Alfred I'm sorry I didn't notice you there … so when did you come back? "

" a day after you went missing everyone in the palace was in chaos believe me they were so lost in the track " Alfred answered with a soft chuckle

Arthur just smiled in return. The taller blond could pretty much tell that his prince was lonely although he was trying his best to smile things weren't just right.

" you know I never thought that a day would come that I'll get to see you like that " the taller blond spoke

Arthur raised an eye brow at him " like what? "

" Come on Artie I've been with you ever since we were kids and I pretty much knew everything about you … you don't have to hide it the moment I saw you two together I can already tell that there's something between you and him at first I was wondering of all the people in the world you had to choose a pirate and then when I saw him earlier I knew why "

" I still don't get what you mean " the smaller blond said

" The king offered your captain a reward for giving you back but he never accepted it "

Arthur let out a soft chuckle before speaking " of course he wouldn't it's just the way he is "

Alfred was now staring at the smaller blond and slowly he started to feel guilty. His job was to protect Arthur and so he did the right thing but regardless of his duty he never wanted to see the person the he loves crying over something that he never wished for.

" hey Artie do you love him? " Alfred asked looking at the vast seas

Arthur was confused at first and it took him a moment before he realized what was Alfred's question but then he finally answered it " yes … but that doesn't matter I won't be seeing him again "

" I'm sorry "

" you don't have to be It wasn't your fault "

Alfred didn't say a word after that because he thought it might only complicate things more so he just decided to bid the smaller blond good bye and left his room. When he went out there was another man standing beside the door of Arthur's room.

" your majesty you know you could go inside " the blond said to the auburn haired man

" I could but I don't want to I'll only see his gloomy his face and not his usual feisty side and I don't want that "

Alfred let out a chuckle before answering " me too "

_A/N: that was pretty long i guess .. so i hoped you guys liked it and thank you for reading :*_


	9. So sorry XP

Hey guys Crazy Night here

I am so sorry that last update went wrong I had no idea I posted a chapter from by chance and to tell you guys the truth I haven't finished writing Chapter 9 of With you and to make it up to you guys I'll try to finish chap 9 of with you and I think I'll post it with in this week end .. :)

So sorryyyyyy .. i love you guys and thank you for reading :)


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER IX

Everyone was busy packing the things needed for the voyage except for a certain blond. Looking at the mirror Arthur was once again dressed like what prince should look like and not his ragged clothes from before since they're going back to _Fae _he should look presentable to meet his people.

" Arthur you ready? " an auburn haired man popped up on the door

" yes I'm ready " the blond answered " uhm .. Al? " he spoke again when he noticed that his brother was staring at him.

" hello~ _Fae _to Allistor why are you staring at me like that? " clearly Arthur could see the worry on Allistor's face but then the auburn haired man started to smile.

" nothin just thinking on how much I will miss you "

Arthur raised an eye brow at his elder brother " what are you sa- " but he was cut off when his brother threw a bag at him.

" don't forget that you'll need it " saying those words Allistor left

" what's his problem? " Arthur mumbled and decided to ignore what his brother did and followed after him. It was time to leave and go back to _Fae _ back to his usual life as a prince and to his cell, well Arthur liked to call the palace his cell since he's always locked in it, and most of all it was time to forget about everything that had happened which will be the most difficult part.

They were now heading to the port with Arthur being in the middle of Patrick and Alfred they were slowly reaching the port where their ship was waiting. Everything was quite between the three not one of them spoke until Alfred stopped on his track.

" Alfred!? What's wrong? " the smaller blond asked

Alfred smiled before answering " you know ever since we were little I've decided that I'll always protect you and that I'll be the one to make you happy but I guess I can't do both of them at the same time "

Arthur was confused ever since this morning Allistor and Alfred had been acting strange but he only shrugged them thinking that it wasn't a big deal.

" what are you talking about? "

" I love you Arthur not as a friend or a brother but more than that I always have I just didn't have the courage to tell you but now I think you should know " Alfred continued

" idiot you don't have to say it now " Arthur answered feeling a little embarrassed

" I have to since now is the right time to do so for me that is and besides whether I tell you or not nothing will change right since I know you'll never feel the same way as I do "

Arthur went serious it was true he never really looked at Alfred that way for him he was just like a brother and he felt bad for not noticing his feelings.

" I'm sorry "

Alfred let out a laugh " you don't have to be and you don't have to apologize I know what you feel that's why I want you to be happy " he said with a smirk on his face

" huh? " was all the smaller blond could say until a loud explosion echoed making Arthur fell on the ground as smoke started to cover the entire area.

" what the?! "

" come with me " Alfred exclaimed dragging Arthur off the ground and started running to a different direction.

" wait! Alfred where are you going the port is that way " Arthur said between coughs from the smoke that he inhaled earlier.

" Alfred what are you doing? "

Alfred stopped running and turn to face Arthur " Artie listen to me just head down this way there's another port straight ahead go there and don't look back I'll try to confuse the guards as the best I can so you can make a run for it got it? "

" wait what? What's happening? "

Alfred stopped and kissed the smaller blond on the forehead " didn't I told you I want you to be happy I know what kind of man Luciano is an I'm guessing that he's heading here right now I'd rather see you in the hands of a pirate than in a hands of a devil "

" Alfred ... " Arthur trailed off " but I can't Tonio he .. he left "

" Artie! you're not alone " with that Alfred started running to the opposite direction.

Arthur did the same he ran to the direction that Alfred had told him without looking back. He could see the end of the alley he didn't care if he bumped into someone all he had in mind is to run there was no turning back. he had no idea what was happening were they being attacked? if so why did Alfred told him to run this way and what's more he had no idea where he was going he has no where to go and for sure Tonio wouldn't be there anymore to help him. Having that thought in mind Arthur felt nostalgic it was just like this time that he accidentally ran into Tonio and asked him to take him a frown curved up on Arthur's lips when he realized that it will never happened again.

Reaching the end of the alley Arthur could see the ocean he made a right turn on a corner so that he could reach the port however instead of reaching the port he found himself on the ground again when he accidentally bumped into something or rather someone.

" ow! Damn that hurts … I'm so sorry I wasn't looking where I was go …. ing"

Arthur's eyes went wide when he saw the man offering his hand to him. He couldn't find the words to say and his heart was racing fast his legs didn't help him either since he found himself weak on the knees before this man or was it only a dream?

" T-tonio… " finally the blond found the courage to say his name he spoke softly not sure if it was really him.

" why do you always end up bumping into me " Tonio said with a smile his eyes locked on to Arthur's " won't you take my hand? "

It took moment for Arthur to register what hand Tonio was talking about until he realized that he was still sitting on the ground. Arthur took Tonio's hand and used it to pull himself up but he was surprised when he found himself not just off the ground but into the pirate's arms.

Arthur was still in the middle of a shock was this really happening was Tonio really hugging him right now? Yes he was he could feel Tonio's warmth all over his body and his muscles tightening around him, he could feel his breath on his neck and his soft lips touching them. It was really him. Arthur didn't waste a second and started to hug the pirate back his arms encircled around Tonio's neck and his face buried on his shoulders as tears started to flow out from his eyes.

" I'm sorry … I'm really sorry for lying to you I didn't mean it I was planning to tell you everything but I couldn't I was afraid that you'd hate me … I'm really sorry Tonio … I .. "

" I know .. I know .. I'm sorry too I said those mean words to you … I was really upset when I heard about your engagement and decided to end things up but I couldn't … I can't let you go I don't want to lose you … I love you " Tonio said while caressing Arthur's hair

" I love you too " Arthur answered before Tonio claimed Arthur's mouth in a deep kiss.

" before I decided to claim you here right now how about we get to the ship before the guards catch us " Tonio said with his usual smirk " although I can't guarantee you that I'll be gentle after all you did lie to me so how about a little punishment don't you think? "

Arthur felt a shiver down his spine thinking of what kind of ' punishment ' was Tonio referring to.

" that aside let's go we don't want to get caught now do we? "

Arthur let out a chuckle before answering " yeah "

The two started running towards the port and their Arthur could see a very familiar ship docking at the port.

" T-tonio if _victoria_ is here then who's ship was it that fired at us earlier on the other port? " Arthur asked while catching his breath fromall the running that he did

" oh that … that was Joao he's my brother "

" you have a brother? " Arthur asked in surprised

" yeah .. he's a pirate just like me I ran into him last night when your brother stopped us "

" my what? " Now Arthur was really confused he didn't have any idea what Tonio was talking about.

" I'll explain to you later right now we have to get on the ship " Tonio answered.

They were only a few meters away from the port until a gunshot rang loudly in the entire area and Arthur found Tonio kneeling on the ground clutching his left arm as blood was leaking out from his fingers.

" Tonio! " Arthur shouted making his way to the injured pirate

" Tonio .. what happened are you alright we need to go right away your bleeding "

" get behind me! " Tonio shouted pulling Arthur towards his back as he draws his sword to block the attack of a man holding a katana on his hand. Thankfully it was his left arm that was shot so he can still manage to fight but the pain will restrict his movements.

The said man pulled away knowing that he wasn't able to slice the target in half and just stood in front of the two while another man started to approach them.

" y-you " Arthur spoke

" my .. my .. what a beautiful sight a bleeding pirate and an angry prince well you don't see that everyday "

" you're the prime minister if I recall correctly Luciano was it .. what do you want? " Arthur asked glaring at the said man

Lucaino maintained his usual smile " now that is a good question what do I want, let me see oh~ that's right " Luciano trailed off before pointing the gun at Tonio " I want him dead " the smile on Luciano's face disappeared and this time he was staring at Tonio with narrow eyes and a frown on his lips.

" I hate pirates " Luciano said but before he could pull the trigger another gunshot echoed coming from behind Arthur aiming to hit Luciano but the other seemed to notice it since successfully avoided it.

" Captain! Arthur! Come on " it was Gilbert releasing gunshots at their enemy trying to make an opening for the two.

Without wasting another second Arthur helped Tonio up and the headed to where Gilbert was.

" Kuro! Lutz! Do not let them escape " Luciano shouted and another man appeared holding a pistol with each hand.

Soon the two sides started exchanging shots and Gilbert was having a hard time keeping up. Kuro was successfully evading his attacks while he too was getting shot at thankfully there was enough cover for him to hide.

" hurry up you two " he shouted again as he threw gun shots to the enemy until.

" Arthur look out " Gilbert said when Kuro started to head for their direction using his katana he swung it up aiming to cut Tonio in half.

The sounds of the blade clashing echoed with the sound of the gun shots when Arthur successfully blocked the attack using Tonio's sword.

" Don't under estimate me " the blond growled pushing Kuro back away from him. Kuro was a bit surprise he did not expect that Arthur would be able to block that.

" It seems that I also need to cut you before I kill that pirate " Kuro said eying at Tonio with that Kuro launched forward again swinging his katana to the side but then again Arthur would successfully block it no matter which direction it was from.

" did you forget I'm a prince ever since I was little I was trained how to use a sword " the blond said as he managed to give a counter attack to Kuro

" Arthur I got your back! " this time it was Francis holding a bomb in his hand using the match he lit it up and threw it in the middle of Arthur and Kuro.

" what the?! " Arthur exclaimed when it suddenly exploded but instead of an explosion smoke covered the entire port making everyone in the entire are unable to get a clear vision.

" what the hell " Arthur said between coughs then he felt a hand grabbed him and started dragging him away from the battle field.

" come on! " Gilbert exclaimed dragging him as fast as he can towards the ship. When the two successfully got on board they immediately set sail since the smoke was slowly fading away.

" where's Tonio? " was Arthur's first questions when he set foot on the ship.

" don't worry he's at his quarters and Roderich is taking good care of him " Francis answered

" Roderich? " Arthur asked raising an eyebrow

" _oui,_we forgot to mention that he's our doctor here " Francis added

" thank you " Arthur let out a sigh of relief

" more importantly welcome back Arthur! " Gilbert and Francis happily exclaimed while hugging the smaller blond

" c-can't b-breath "

" oh sorry " the two apologized releasing the blond from their hold

" thanks …. " Arthur trailed off then looked at the entire crew in front of him " thank you again for accepting me and I'm sorry for not telling you who I really am I was just afraid that all of you might get mad at me and … "

" dude! What the hell are you saying there's no way we would get mad at you although we were a little bit shock about it and the captain was a little angry but hey, we could never stay mad at you " Gilbert said

" aye! Your one of us now so whether you like it or not we will always be with you " Francis added

" he's right though you're stuck with us from now on " Tim spoke up

" besides things were quite when you're not around and it bothers me " Lovino said leaning on the side of the ship

" thank you " Arthur whispered


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER X

_I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Shadow Fairy Princess for the reviews _:) thanks for that I really appreciate them.

Just a warning guys this chapter contains _lemon _or Smut you know something like that so if you don't like it then do not proceed XD

_Why am I hesitating? I'm just going to ask if he's fine I can do this._

Arthur told himself since he was standing in front of Tonio's door for a few minutes now. Although Roderich had already told him that he can go and check on Tonio he's still hesitating to knock on the pirates' door. Finally after an hour of debating with himself he finally found the strength to knock on the door.

" Tonio it's me I just wanted to check if you're ok " the blond said trying to sound as calm as possible why was he so nervous in the first place? Arthur shrug that thought when he heard Tonio answered for him to come in but what he saw next didn't help to calm him down.

Arthur opened the door to Tonio's room and to his surprise there he saw the pirate sitting on the bed with his back resting on the headboard with only a towel on his wait. Arthur's face immediately turns red.

" I'm sorry I didn't know you were taking a shower I'll just come back and "Arthur said trying to reach for the door but he saw stopped when Tonio suddenly spoke

" don't worry I'm done I'm just drying myself here " the pirate answered

" why aren't you wearing anything? You'll catch a cold if you keep that up " the small blond said trying his best not to look at Tonio.

" well I find it hard to wear my shirt so I decided to sleep like this " Tonio answered

" idiot " Arthur growled " where's your shirt? I can help you get dressed "

" it's at the table I already prepared it before I got a shower "

Arthur picked up Tonio's shirt and headed towards the pirate his face still flushed when he saw how Tonio was sitting on the bed with only a towel on his waist.

" h-here I got your shirt " the blond spoke kneeling on the side of the bed until he was pulled up on to Tonio's lap.

" w-what! " the blond stuttered when he found himself sitting on the pirates lap " T-tonio what are you "

" I miss you " was all Tonio said before he took Arthur's lips and kissed him. Arthur pulled away and looked at Tonio's eyes before looking at his wounded arm

" what's wrong? " the pirate asked

" I'm sorry you got shot because of me "

Tonio held Arthur on the chin and made him face down so they were looking eye to eye.

" hey, I'm fine it's not your fault besides if I weren't shot I wouldn't be able to tease you like this " Tonio said his eyes clouded with lust

" idiot " Arthur mumbled before he kissed the pirate which Tonio eagerly accepted their tongues pressing and sliding with one another in their heated kissed. Tonio's free hand started to roam around Arthur's body slowly unbuttoning the blonds' shirt. Arthur moaned in Tonio's mouth when the pirate started pinching and flicking his nipples.

Arthur pulled away to catch his breath leaving trail of saliva connecting their lips. From there Tonio started kissing and sucking on Arthur's neck leaving light marks as he trail down to the Arthur's chest reaching his nipples the pirate began to suck them earning a moan from the blond.

" T-tonio … hnnn " Tonio looked back at Arthur and kissed the blond again but then he was surprised when Arthur pulled away and lowered himself down to Tonio's groin removing the towel on Tonio's hips exposing his erect member.

" Arthur what are you … _mhng _" Tonio softly moaned when Arthur placed a hand around his erect member.

" don't move .. I'll do this " Arthur said before he lick the tip of Tonio's member slowly he licked it from the tip all the way to the base and back to the top before putting it inside of him completely. Arthur then began moving his mouth up and back down taking Tonio as deep as he can sliding his tongue on the shaft of the twitching member.

" A-arthur .. stop .. " Tonio groaned gently grabbing a fist full of Arthur's hair. Arthur pulled panting out and looked at Tonio

" why? Don't you like it? "

Tonio pulled Arthur back on his lap "that's not it inside you .. I want to put it inside you " with that Arthur removed his pants along with his under ware while Tonio initiated a kiss again his hand going down into Arthur's entrance massaging the small hole as he slowly enter a finger inside earning a moan from the blond. Then Tonio started to move his finger in and out of the blond slowly preparing and stretching him for what is about to come. It didn't take long before Tonio inserted the second finger scissoring them inside the blond followed by the third finger. Finally Tonio withdrew his fingers which he earned a slight whine from the blond.

" Arthur lift your hips up "

Arthur lift up his hips as Tonio positioned himself on the his entrance " now slowly lower your hips "

Arthur could feel Tonio's member slowly entering his hole little by little penetrating him as he slowly lower himself down covering the head and finally down to the shaft. A moan escaped from him when Tonio pushed his hips halfway down to the base. Arthur went limp on Tonio's arms as he felt Tonio's twitching hot and hard member completely inside of him.

" Arthur so hot " Tonio groaned in to the blonds' ears " but you can't rest yet .. now start moving your hips"

Holding on Tonio's shoulders as a support Arthur started to lift his hips until only the head of Tonio's member was inside of him then he dropped himself down, impaling himself as Tonio's member slid all the way inside of him. A moaned escaped from him as he felt Tonio's member went deeper than before. Arthur did it again lifting himself then dropping himself back down. Arthur could feel his muscles tighten as he did it again and again with Tonio's help of keeping him in place.

" _T-tonio .. ahh .. nnaahh … " _

Tonio place his free hands on Arthur's hips as he help the blond bounce up and down completely taking him inside. Arthur threw his head back and a cry of pleasure escaped from when he hit a spot inside on him. Soon Arthur found himself sweating, panting and breathless as he hit that same spot over and ove again.

" _f-feels … g-good .. ahhh .. hnngg .. T-tonio .. so .. good " _

Arthur wanted more friction, he wanted to feel more of Tonio inside him his movew were getting frantic as he bounce himself harder this time so that Tonio's member would go deeper inside of him. Another cry pleasure escaped from Arthur when Tonio suddenly wrapped his free hand around Arthur's hard member and started pumping it up down adding another pleasure to Arthur's body.

" _ahh … hah .. T-tonio … I'm gonna " _

Arthur could feel his body tremble as spasm of pleasure rippled all over his body his breaths were getting heavy and his panting was getting faster he could feel that he was close to his climax. The same goes with Tonio Arthur could feel Tonio's member pulsing inside of him begging for a release.

Tonio placed his hands again helping Arthur in his movements since he too was getting desperate both of them were begging for a release. Arthur continued to bounce on Tonio's lap going harder by the minute he was getting tired his knees were getting numb because of this straining position but he couldn't stop not with this pleasure that both of them were feeling so he went harder and faster it wasn't long until Arthur found his climax releasing his seed all over Tonio's chest but it he didn't stop he kept on moving bouncing up and down on Tonio's lap.

" _T-tonio .. I .. I can't .. ahhh … "_

Arthur was panting heavily his body trembling from the overwhelming pleasure that he's feeling right now.

" _not yet " _Tonio grunted as he wrapped his arms around Arthur his hips thrusting into him. Soon their movements were getting short and desperate as they were nearing their climax. Arthur let out another cry as his body jolted form the pleasure when found himself releasing again for the second time while Tonio buried his face on Arthur's chest as he thrust one last before releasing his seed inside the blond filling him up all the way to the brim.

Their muscles tensed up before they could feel themselves relaxing from the exhaustion. Arthur rested his head on Tonio's shoulder as he tries to catch his breath from the extreme pleasure that he felt.

" I told you getting shot was worth it "

" idiot " Arthur mumbled relaxing himself on Tonio's arms. It wasn't long until exhaustion took over them so Tonio shifted into a more comfortable position not that it bothered him with Arthur sprawled on top of him he just wanted a position where in the two of them could feel comfortable as they slowly allow themselves to fall asleep.

The next morning Arthur found himself waking up from Tonio's chest he realized that he was using the pirate's chest as a pillow but it didn't seem to bother Tonio that much since he was sleeping soundly on the bed. And just like the last time his back was killing him he too didn't want to move from that spot it was too comfortable being beside Tonio especially when the pirate felt so warm. So Arthur cuddled closer to Tonio than before.

" I am never doing that position again " Arthur mumbled

" That's too bad you were really sexy last night "

Arthur looked up and found a pair of green orbs staring at him he could feel his face heating up just thinking about it.

" don't say that " Arthur replied

" why not? I was just saying how hot you were especially when you were ri-mmm "

Arthur covered Tonio's mouth not wanting to hear anything from him he was already blushing from the thought of it and the last he need was to hear a very detailed story from Tonio.

" I said don't say that … I know what I did ok? And I surely don't want to hear all the details from you " the blond answered letting go of Tonio's mouth and went back to cuddling.

Tonio let out a soft laugh he found it amusing every time Arthur's cheeks turn to red just from his teasing.

" do you really like to cuddle that much? "

" mhm .. I don't know .. but I do like your warmth it's comforting "

" really? Then by all means feel free to cuddle as much as you like "

Arthur let out a soft chuckle " I'll help myself then " with that Arthur buried himself into Tonio's chest.

" what time is it? " the blond asked his voice a little muffled.

" hmm .. I think it's six in the morning why? "

" I need some tea "

" you don't have to make one now, you can ask Francis later "

" I could but I want it now " the blond said getting up from the bed and putting on Tonio's shirt. Back at the palace he had a habit of drinking tea early in the morning no matter what situation he's in and Luckily Tonio's quarters had a small kitchen although you can't cook in it it's enough to boil water. Arthur finished preparing tea and set two tea cups on the table he poured the other one with the tea he prepared and left the other empty.

" want some? " he asked

" maybe later I'm still busy enjoying the view here " Tonio answered as a smirk curved up his lips. That's when Arthur realized what he was wearing. Tonio's long sleeved shirt that covered his entire arms extending all the way down just above Arthur's knees leaving a button or two unbuttoned.

Arthur felt his face flushed he needs to start getting used to that kind of feeling especially now that he's with Tonio " remind me to cover myself up with a blanket every time I wake up in the morning " Arthur said while sitting on the end of the bed holding his tea on his other hand.

The blond could tell that Tonio moved since the bed was shaking then he found a pair of hands encircling their way on his waist and Tonio's hot breath and soft lips on the nape of his neck.

" I can't let you wrap yourself with a blanket I'll be having trouble eating you for breakfast "

" that's kind of my point " Arthur answered he was about to take a sip of his tea when he suddenly felt Tonio's warm and slippery tongue slid up from the nape of his neck all the way to his earlobe Arthur couldn't help but to tremble.

" T-tonio .. don't the tea .. i-it might spill "

Tonio let out a breath on Arthur's ear before speaking a low voice " then you better hold on to it " was all he said before licking and sucking Arthur's neck again. Using his free hand to slid inside Arthur's shirt he started massaging Arthur's nipples. A soft moan escaped from Arthur as Tonio continue to do his business inside his shirt.

" T-tonio .. can't hold on … gonna let go " Arthur could feel his strength leaving him and soon he knew that he would drop the cup until a knock on the door shook him up.

" Damn of all the times " Toni groaned

The knocking continued and then voices were starting rise outside.

" captain it's me I need to check on your injury " the first voice said

" yeah .. and we made breakfast we checked on Arthur but he's not in his room so we were thinking he might be with you so we decided to knock first before storming in " Arthur knew who it was that was speaking.

" let them in before I decide to cut them using your sword " the blond growled which made Tonio laugh.

" you can come in " Tonio answered the pleading voices.

The door opened revealing three people standing in the doorway. The three started to get in but stopped half way when they saw the display in front of them. Arthur was sitting on the bed with Tonio's shirt on while taking a sip of his tea and Tonio was now seated beside him with a blanket wrapped around his lower region. Francis could feel his face flushed so he focused on setting the food on the table the same goes with Gilbert he was trying his best to act normal by helping Francis set the food and Roderich on the other hand pushed his glasses up and pretended that he's not seeing what he's seeing right now.

" so what brings the three of you here and disturb our peaceful morning " Toni asked looking a little refreshed

" I came to check on your wounds but seeing you right now I think there's no need since your all good in doing those things right now " Roderich answered which made Arthur blushed but the blond ignored it by taking a sip of his tea.

" I wouldn't say all good " Tonio answered giving them a smirk

" that aside where do you want to go next? " Francis asked

It took a moment for Tonio answer until finally " I think we deserve a rest how about we head home "

Arthur noticed the light on their faces when Tonio said the word home " where is that? " the blond asked

" you'll see its not much but I know you'll like it " the other answered " and besides I still need to thank Joao for the help "

" your brother? Oh .. that's right you still haven't told me what happened " Arthur said looking at Tonio with his curios eyes

" hmm .. come to think of it I also need to thank your brother for this " Tonio relied which confused the blond more

" what are you talking about? "


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER XI

A/N:

Hello everyone

I am deeply sorry for not updating for a long time I got caught up in school and some family matters it gave me a hell of a block and I honestly forgot about the story .. so sorry for that .. but I'm here now and I'll start writing again so I'll probably update my other stories so I hope you like them in advance and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

~crazynight~

" _what are you talking about? "_

Arthur asked Tonio since he really had no idea what happened. That day when he left Tonio's ship he was certain that the pirate would never come back for him but then again something must have happened that made Tonio change his mind.

" oh yeah, I did promise to tell you "

_FLASHBACK_

" hey cap are you sure it's ok to leave like this? " Gilbert asked still whining about leaving Arthur behind

" what do you men ok? Of course it's ok we're all set aren't we? " Tonio answerd

" but captain aren't we forgetting someone "

It took a moment before Tonio could answerd " no were not "

Gilbert let out a sigh and gave up he was about to leave when he saw an approaching ship heading towards them.

" what the … Captain royal navy at three o clock " Gilbert warned

Tonio bolted up from his seat and immediately headed towards the deck of the ship.

" Captain a ship of a royal navy is heading towards us and it's approaching fast what should we do "

" set the sai- "Tonio was cut off when a couple of cannons were fired at them

" damn these royal navy what do they want? "

" Lovino cut the ropes and release the sail! " Tonio ordered which Lovino obeyed eagerly however before he could move an inch he was stopped by a gunshot that had hit the floor of the ship.

" what the?! " Tonio turn to where the shot had come from and to his surprised he saw an auburn haired man standing on the side of the ship with a on his right and a smoke on his left.

" you .. what do you want? And how did you get on my ship? " Tonio asked furiously against Allistor.

" calm down will ya, it's not like I'm going to shoot you well I do prefer that but Arthur's going to kill me if I did "

" why did you come here? "

" now that's a good question lad, why did I come here? Mhm … bingo I found the answer … how about you? Do you know the answer? " Allistor asked with the usual smirk on his face.

" what? What are you ta- "

" why are you here? " Tonio was cut off when Allistor suddenly asked the question.

" excuse me? "

" I'm asking you why are you here? "

Tonio frowned at the question " isn't it obvious were leaving "

" I can see that but I think you forgot someone or maybe the truth is that you really don't like him that's why you decided to leave him and that everything that happened earlier was all an act isn't it? " Allistor asked the smirk disappearing on his face as he blew smoke to the air.

" what! I know I'm pirate but I'd never do something like that "

" then what are you doing here? "

" he's a prince right earlier you and your brother just asked me to give him up and now you're doing this do you plan to make it even harder? " Tonio answered his voice rising up than usual it was clear that he was angry furious to be exact.

" I know what we did and I know what I'm doing right now that's why I'm asking you … Are you really going to give him up? "

Tonio's anger slowly faded as his voice softened when he speak " you said yourself he's already engage I'm no royalty I can't match up to that "

Everything was silent not one of them dared to say anything that is until a loud laugh broke the said silence and that laugh was coming from … Allistor?

" what the hell? What's so funny? "

" sorry .. I .. I just thought …. " Allistor trailed off between laughs " sorry about that I guess I've mistaken you for somebody else … "

Tonio raised an eyebrow at the auburn haired man.

" you see back when I was on Fae I was hearing different stories about a certain pirate he has the same name as yours however unlike you he wasn't a coward, I've heard that even though he was a pirate he saved many people from a tyrant and gave them an island to live on since he own some of them and oh that's right I even he heard that he was a dangerous man because once he wants something he'll never give up until he has it but I guess they were all rumors because what I'm seeing right now is nothing like the man they always talk about … I was wrong to come here " Allistor finished turning his heel around he decided to take his leave but before he could do that Tonio spoke.

" you …"

" hmmm? " Al turned back to Tonio only to be met by a smirking pirate

" you people are pushing your luck, don't blame me if I kill half of your guards " Tonio said with a smirk on his face.

" oh~ really now? I thought you were leaving? " Al added with a slight teasing voice and a smirk to match things up.

" I was about to but it seems that I lost something or rather someone important to me and I decided … I'm going to take back what's mine "

~ End of Flashback ~

" so that's what happened " Tonio stated as he finished explaining Arthur the incident before he came back and get him.

" really? Well, I think I owe my brother a thanks but you still haven't told me how you met your brother … Joao was it? "

" oh, that's right the idea was to create diversion as Alfred try to snuck you out and luckily at that time I had no idea that Joao was there on Fresia so when I saw his ship a little while after your brother had left I immediately asked for his assistance and believe me that guy never do anything for free " Tonio answered letting out a sigh he probably remembered something he wasn't suppose to

" so you mean to say you had to give him something of yours just for him to help you? "

" yes, that's right that's how things goes "

" so what did you give him? "

Tonio looked at Arthur and a soft smile was on his lips " you don't have to worry about it "

That's when Arthur noticed that one of Tonio's guns was missing. It was a wooden gun that was lined and embedded with gold that's why he didn't saw Tonio used that gun when he was fighting against Luciano that gun was his favorite.

" you gave up your gun? "

Toio looked surprised at first maybe he wasn't expecting that Arthur would notice it.

" I already told you didn't I?, you don't have to worry about it "

" but you liked that gun I could tell since you always carry it with you "

Toni let out a soft laugh " So what you're saying is that you're always looking at me since you seem to notice the things that I'm carrying is that it? "

" w-what .. I never said that " Arthur protested with a flushed face

" don't worry it was just a gun giving that up was worth it " the pirate answered while softly caressing Arthur's hair.

The two was caught up in their conversation that they forgot about the three that was still inside Tonio's room. Not one of them remembered until Francis decided to speak up.

" uhm .. sorry to bother but in case you two didn't notice we're still here "

Both Tonio and Arthur diverted their attention to the men standing in front of them. Roderich was now leaning on the table with his arms crossed on his chest with a light pink tint on his cheeks while the two was smiling at them which made Tonio mentally faced palmed himself.

" thank you for the warning so do I need to know something else? "

Roderich stood straight and faced his captain " well since you decided to go home we'll have to make a stop since we're running low on artillery and food so if you want to buy something I suggest you get ready since we'll be arriving at our first stop in a few hours " with that Roderich left and of course Gilbert and Francis followed after him.

" why was Roderich so nervous? " Arthur asked out of the blue

" can't blame he's not used to seeing something like this " Tonio answered with grin plastered on his face.

" I'm blaming you for this " the other answered

" uhm .. so right we'll be taking our leave then right Gil? " Francis suddenly spoke up

" oh that's right so .. yup… let's go " with that the two hurried outside through the door

" I am so blaming you for this " Arthur said again

" what did I do? " Tonio asked looking a little confused

Unfortunately for him Arthur already headed towards the bath.

******** TIME SKIP ******

" where are they? " a brown haired pirate asked as he stood on the port side waiting for his crew. They stopped at _Olethros _although it's a small country it's well known over the world since it's the trading center of all the places in the world.

" maybe they got lost? " Lovino answered

" that's impossible Francis is with them " Toni answered

" they're here " Roderich spoke up as he start to head towards the ship.

Everyone's attention diverted to the three people walking towards them.

" where have you been? I was beginning to wonder if you got lost " Tonio worriedly said

" sorry we got caught up in the market there were so many people " Arthur said apologizing to the captain

" shall we go? " with that they headed towards the ship and set sail again.


End file.
